Just as i am
by fireprincessyunara
Summary: A miralukan girl with a tragic past and a clone born to prove a point. Angel is sent to Anakin and his troops for a week, in hopes that she would open up.she does, but with a new clone named Runt, as they begin their story, Ahsoka and Rex continues theirs
1. Chapter 1

Just as I am.

A star wars the clone wars fanfic

Just a warning, to anyone who is reading this. This is a tragic romantic story about an unknown Jedi padawan and a clone trooper unlike all the rest. Please don't me seriously, this is practice, since I have never written such a story before enjoy. 3

_ Papa! Where are you? Please…..save me, some one save me!_

_ A girl in her teenage years shot up from her bed, a nightmare, her eyes were still closed, though it was evident that her eyes were moving underneath the thin skin of her eyelid. She sighed and put on her blindfold, it was time to get up._

Chapter 1: a little deal

Skywalker was talking to another Jedi who looked rather distressed, he shook his head and the young Jedi let out a soft chuckle. The older one stared at Skywalker, and sighed again. They were talking about a Jedi youngling who has been through a lot and was bound on trying to prove herself. Rather the two were comparing their padawan. When the older had an idea.

"let the two meet, take my student for a week, just a week, and see if she can make friends, I know attachment is wrong, but I can deal with that better than her recklessness, your padawan knows firsthand how that can lead to doom, mine can learn something." He had said almost too eager to be free of the young one.

"I don't know master Soo, Ahsoka is already a handful, I don't think I can handle two," he laughed in the middle, though he really didn't want to be stuck with such a girl.

The girl walked in on the two a smile on her face, though she couldn't see them with her eyes, she recognized their force signature, and where they were. She walked up behind them and smiled warmly.

"Good morning, master Soo and Master Skywalker," she greeted

The two men nearly jumped out of their skins, for one they were surprised that she was able to sneak up on them and two she succeeded on doing so. She giggled a smile on her face, her hood down and a gentle teasing wave of the hand. Soo smiled and patted her head.

"Ah, speak of the devil, this is my padawan, Angel Kada," he introduced, that was when Anakin noticed that she was indeed blind.

Feeling this from the young master, Angel spoke with much respect in her voice, as much as she can bring herself to do. "Master, as you might have noticed I'm blind, that is because the race that I am, has no eyes, we are force sensitive as a race, and so was always capable of seeing through the force," she explained, though her voice was tinged with a bit of irritation, it was as if they had never seen a Miraluka before.

"Oh, my apologies." He replied with a sight bow, though he still felt a bit bad for her. "Alright, I'll do it," he said directing his attention from the blind youngling to her master. Who looked rather pleased at the answer.

"What are you talking about?" she asked turning her head from one to the other.

"For a week, you'll be traveling with me," Anakin said with bright smile, knowing she couldn't really see it but he hoped she could feel how happy he was.

"oh, I should get packing then," she said as she turned around and headed to her room, she felt like it was going to be like a vacation from her master, time spent on other things, and maybe, she could finally give her respects to her late father, instead of rushing off to save someone, not likely but a girl can dream.

_A second later, and they would have all died, I did what I can, was it enough?_

_A "young" clone was second guessing himself. "Was that why they sent me away?" he asked as he placed the helmet back on, over light brown hair, which was unlike the others…._

He was the new recruit, sort of speak, not really, he was just a replacement, like always, just like his brothers before him, and the ones before them. He sighed as the door opened revealing two of his brothers, talking casually with a young Jedi, probably the young padawan he had heard he was to serve under. He saluted.

"CT-02-1992, reporting for duty," he said standing up, he armor was a white, with markings in light red with a bit of orange, the marks of a paw print on the side of his upper arm.

Ahsoka looked at him up and down, and then placed her hands on her hips.

"So, you're the new guy, what's your name?" she asked.

"I just told you CT-.." he didn't finish for the girl had rolled her eyes, and pointed a finger at him as she walked closer to him.

"I mean what your brothers call you?" she asked.

He paused for a bit, this Jedi wants to know? He smiled behind his helmet. "They call me runt"

"Well welcome to the 501st, I'm Ahsoka Tano, and I'm your commander, this is Captain Rex and Coric, welcome." She smiled as she waved a hand to the two.

He nodded his head at the two and sighed inwardly. He felt a little on edge, and was very unsure of what he should do, a flaw some say, in his making, along with other things, it was a surprise he was even alive today.

"You seem really tense, you should take off the helmet and relax, get used to your surroundings." She said.

"Thank you commander, but I would like to keep my helmet on," he said with a light chuckle.

"I think you should just listen to the young one, she can be very determined." Rex said.

That was when he noticed, he was the only one with his on, with a sigh, and a little wince and he reached up and pulled the helmet off, and smiled. "Happy?" he asked. The others stared at him, shocked most likely, you see unlike his brothers, he was a bit different, it seemed that he had stopped the accelerated growth, and was now growing at a normal speed, like the others but they look far older than him, the fact was he was about the same age as the padawan who blinked and stared at him. Not only was he different in that area, it seemed that his hair was also a bit different, but most just thought he bleached it, or whatever. It was a light brown to a dark blonde. He sighed.

"I'm a bit different from my elder brothers, but trust me, I'm a clone just like they are." He said reassuringly as he walked to one of the beds and settled down, still looking at them, it was very clear now why he got the nick name runt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: welcome?

_ Why is it that when I thought that I wasn't going to make a mistake, I go ahead and make one, this isn't cool, not one bit…._

_ Runt_

It wasn't long until the Jedi Pair had arrived at the ship docks, Angel had clung onto Anakin, It was, for her, a force of habit, As a small child she had clung to her father who was a Jedi, though she see perfectly fine, she liked it, sort of like a security blanket. Anakin felt a bit odd, this whole situation was odd for him, he didn't say anything, but Angel could feel it in the force, and she lessened her grip, sliding further behind him, till she was at arm's length, her fingers lightly wrapped around the lose fabric that stuck out.

"How much further?" she asked.

"Anxious padawan?" he asked

"A little, this is the first time I'm away from Master Soo, he has been with me since my papa had passed away, I'm a bit scared," she confessed

Anakin had assumed that her father had passed away not so long ago, since her mannerisms suggested that she was still unknown to all the rules of a Jedi. "I'm, sorry for your loss, it must have been hard." He said showing his concern.

"it's alright, I was too young to remember all the details of his death, I remember crying, then waking up in master Soo's arms, he never told me what happened, but I never left his side since." She explained, it was a cheap explanation, she had left out a lot of detail, blaming it on her young age, when she knows what happened, she just didn't feel that Anakin was worthy to know, she only ever told master Soo, and that was because he promised to take care of her, so she wanted to tell him what happened to her, to her papa, to the people that killed him. She shook her head pushing back the memory before she started crying.

Anakin looked back, she was a weird one, how long had she been with Master Soo, even though she was with him for a long time he understood why she wasn't a knight, she sort of needed to be with someone she trusted, in order to fill the emptiness that was probably created when she witnessed her father's death. "I see, well, you'll do fine, you'll like my padawan Ahsoka, and the guys in the 501st," he smiled.

She nodded her head, "is that them coming now?" she asked pointing to the right, at first no one was there but soon Anakin could see Ahsoka, Rex, and a new trooper, who was probably the replacement for the one that had fallen.

"Uh, yeah that's them, well two of them," he said with a light chuckle.

"Master Skywalker, welcome back, who is this?" she asked .

Angel moved away from Anakin so that the others could see her better.

"Ah, yes, this is Angel Sada, she is master Soo's padawan, and she will be staying with us for a week," he replied introducing the Miralukan girl.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Angel said with a light bow.

"Oh, and uh, who is this?" Skywalker asked jabbing a thumb at Runt.

"It's nice to meet you to Angel." Ahsoka started then turned her attention to her master. "Ah this is Runt; he's new to the 501st."

Runt saluted but behind his helmet he was staring at the blindfolded Jedi youngling. She had long black hair which half of which was up in a ponytail, a portion of it hanging loosely to either side of her pale slender face. A face that spoke of innocents, yet hid a pain that was untold. A smile spread on her face, light pink lips that wasn't to full or to flat. She was a thin girl, and her choice in clothing didn't help her with that small fact, and, he had just noticed how short the girl really was.

"Not to be rude, but can you please stop staring at me," Angel said shyly, as she attempted to hide from Runt's gaze, behind Skywalker.

Runt blushed. "My apologies commander," he said regaining his trooper attitude.

The others laughed at the situation, and Runt realized just how relaxed these guys were compared to the other Jedi generals he had to serve under, he rarely heard them laugh, and if so it's when they were off the ship and heading back to the temple or something like that. He was glad that these guys acted like this, it was reassuring. He wondered why Angel was on her own, if she was indeed master Soo's padawan, shouldn't she be with him? He pushed the thought away as Anakin and Ahsoka were walking away heading towards their ship. Angel followed, she was on the other side of Anakin, and Rex was behind Ahsoka. Runt, well he was next to Rex. It wasn't long after they had taken off, that Anakin received his next mission, well their next mission. Angel who was still standing by the general, with a messenger bag of her belongings, heard the message, and sighed in annoyance, she had hoped to take the week off, from all the fighting, she was getting tired of the fighting, but it seemed that she wasn't going to get her wish.

"Oh, Angel, you'll be staying in Ahsoka's room for your stay, so, Snips, go get her situated, and show her around, "he said with a slight smile.

"Master not to say that you're wrong, but I'm sure she is blind."

"I'm blind not death, and I can see with the force." Angel sighed. She hated it when people act like she wasn't even in the room.

Ahsoka apologized and told her to follow, leading her over to her room.

_If I didn't know better I would say the day was going to be as normal as sleeping over, however I know better, and it's going to be very weird….._

_ Angel Sada_

Runt and Rex went to see the others, fives, heavy, the rest of the group, so he guessed who he had replaced, and wasn't expecting any of the others to be happy with him at all. He removed the helmet and placed it on his bunk.

"Man that was embarrassing," he sighed. Knocking his head against the metal rail, that was the frame of the bunks.

"it's alright Runt, you didn't know she would be able to tell, all Jedi can tell what you're feeling, and all that good stuff so you would have to be careful all the time," one of them said, Runt didn't look so he didn't see who was giving him the advice.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"First time I have seen a Miralukan Jedi, I wonder if she has eyes, or if what everyone says is true."

"What's that fives?"

"They have no eyes, just empty sockets."

Everyone was silent as Fives said that, his voice trying to sound eerie to make it seem that such a thing would be frightening. Runt laughed. And sat down.

"Why don't you ask her then," Runt said.

"No one is to ask personal questions to the commander," Rex ordered looking at each one of the men in the room.

The room fell silent and everyone went back to what they were originally doing.

Now I wonder what is behind that blindfold, and would I have the courage to ask? Nah, it doesn't matter, I have a job and so does she, and I shouldn't interfere.

Ahsoka left Angel in the room, she told her that she could always call her if she needed help. Angel thanked her and after she left she went to the mirror and pulled off the blindfold, her eyes closed, but there were scares around the sockets, and a few long ones lead either up to her skull or to the side behind her hears. She touched the scares, feeling where they led, then touched the lid, she felt the eye balls underneath. And she sighed. Normally when she was younger, she would cry every time she felt it, a constant reminder, that not everyone can be trusted. She felt someone on the other side of the door. She put the blind fold back on and opened the door trying to look very annoyed.

Runt was on the other side of the door, before it opened. He was debating on knocking or leaving, he wanted to make up for his rudeness, he felt like he had scared her, and he was upset at himself for that, but seeing her, the slight frown on her lips. He gulped trying to find the words to speak, without being offensive.

"Can I help you?" she asked as if she was tired of waiting for him to say something.

"I, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mess with me, grab something to eat," he said sounding a bit nervous.

She tilted her head up, as if looking at him, then that slight frown changed to a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry," she said then waited for Runt to lead, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to. "Please lead the way," she said with a smile.

"o-oh right, this way commander, " he stuttered then lead the way, he hoped that he wasn't blushing, that was so embarrassing, not that it would matter since she couldn't see to begin with.

_ Papa, today I met a clone, that was very strange, I wonder what is going on, oh, and I no longer cry, i accepted the scares, and now, I'm going to move on, I'm sorry it took so long….._

_ Angel Sada_

Rex sighed as he leaned back, Ahsoka next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, just sighing," he lied.

"You should know by now you can't hide anything from me," she said as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm a bit worried about Runt." He replied knowing that he never got away with trying to hide things from her. He closed his eyes, one hand on her back the other on her head, stroking her head tails. He loved times like these, where they could just sit, or lay, and be natural, their special time, where everything in the world around them didn't matter, though they couldn't do it all the time, they tried, and when they got the chance, had about an hour or so of just lying in each other's arms. Rex didn't dare go any further than that, but Ahsoka wanted him to, she loved this time as much as he did, probably even more than him, but was their relationship stay like this forever? She wondered. But was brought back to reality as she heard her beloved talk.

"why are you so worried?" she asked she thought that Runt was doing just fine, however they never saw him fight, he must be good, if he got transferred to the 501st.

"The boy is odd."

She blinked, that was why he was worried, because he was odd, she couldn't help but laugh, was this really the reason. Rex stared at her as she giggled in his chest.

"Is that really why you're so worried?" she asked.

"He could get killed; besides, I think he might like Angel." He said the last part a bit more quiet.

"Aw, how cute, love at first sight," she said as she moved her head to where she was listening to his heart again.

"Do you really believe in that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey guys, chapter 3 is up, I know this is probably useless, cause no one really posts any comments here hah hah hah, well i would like help, you know I'm so new to this and I don't know everything hah hah, like planets and stuff sigh, I know use the wiki.**

Chapter 3: Day one!

_ Sometimes it only takes one leap, to realize your dreams, but it takes one second to fail, either way you never know unless you try._

Angel was laying on her bed, thinking about her lunch, sure the food wasn't the greatest, and sure she probably didn't eat a lot to begin with, but it was relaxing, she spoke to the other troopers who were eating to, they laughed, and joked, she didn't just giggled here and there, as the clones talked, she enjoyed hearing them, everything around them was so light, and relaxing, as if the war never hit the universe, and that they weren't clones made for killing but a family that was at a reunion, everyone was messing with runt, but she sort of felt a bit of jealousy and sadness from some of them. She sighed she wondered why, but she didn't like to ask personal questions, it just led to them asking her about her history, and she still wasn't willing to talk about that. She rolled on her side when about to doze off, since as always after eating she wanted to take a nap. Tired and unwilling to move, she drifted off just to have Ahsoka come in, and wake here.

"Angel are you awake?" she asked as she walked closer to her, that was when she noticed the scares behind the long bangs, she didn't say anything, but Angel could feel her emotions linger in the air, she didn't know what to make of it at the moment, she sat up, and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm up, what is it Ahsoka?" she asked, hoping that she won't ask about the scares, she had seemed to have forgotten her own note, sleep with the blindfold on. She reached into her bag and pulled out the white blindfold.

"Well, we will be taking off for a new mission, your instructed by master sky walker to join us," she said still thinking about the scares.

"I see, alright then, I will be ready in a bit," she said as she stood up and smiled she reached into her bag, and pulled out a colorful cloth, and wrapped her eyes with it, taking the white one and using it to hold up her hair.

"I know this is personal but, where did those scares come from?" Ahsoka asked.

Angel paused and looked down she was grabbing her lightsaber. "it's a long story I don't like talking about," she said as she hooked her lightsaber then took out another one almost identical to the last and hooking that one to her right side, she never really used it.

"You carry to as well?" Ahsoka asked.

"I only use one, the second one is my Papa's I carry it with me sort of like a good luck charm," she said before leaving the room.

She paused Runt was outside, ready for battle it seemed.

"I'll be leaving with you then," she said, it was an order, and she wasn't going to take it back.

Runt nodded his head. "Yes commander," he replied and followed her. He noticed that she walked differently than before, before she was a bit shy and goofy, now, now she was almost cold, and seemed a lot older then what she was, like a Jedi Knight that was leading her troops to victory.

Angel waited near the ships, she would be given orders, and she would follow, just like when she was with Master Soo. Briefing, it was a pain, and the worst part was that she couldn't rely on anything, her sight was limited, and she never opened her eyes. But that was just the tip; she only hoped things would go smoothly today. As she received her orders she left following Runt to the ship they would be using for the drop off. She never cared what it was, she couldn't see it to make any difference, there was one with seats one with things to hold on to, and one to go to space in, that's all she needed to know.

"Hold on tight commander," Runt said as he helped her up, he helped her get a grip on the hook, and shifted slightly as she ship closed its doors and took off.

"It feels sickly dry," she said before the doors opened, she stepped off on sand and had the hot sun beat on her face, she groaned. What a lame spot," she growled.

"This is where we received the distress signal from Jedi master Soo," Anakin said as he walked over to her, he mentally smacked himself as he felt a sort of worry and panic come over the girl.

"He has to be alive then right? Let's hurry we can save everyone before it's...too late," she said as she looked around there was something they didn't tell her at the briefing, and she was getting more worried and upset. "Why is everyone just standing there!" she demanded.

"Angel calm down, we will find your master, just take a deep breath, we need to find the base he is at," Anakin said shaking his head.

She frowned, "fine, but I'm moving now, if we wait any longer he could be killed, I won't let that happen." She said then walked off, there wasn't a soul in site, just some leftovers of a battle that waged on for a long ways, some droids that managed to survive, she had cut, and it wasn't till she found a man badly injured and struggling to live.

"Miss Sada, am I glad to see you," he coughed.

"Lucky? What the hell happened to you, where is Kane and drill?" she asked hoping that they are alright.

"Sorry commander, I did my best, but we were ambushed, Kane went down first, and drill tried to help, but was also taken down, lightsaber to the neck," he wheezed.

Angel shook her head she couldn't believe it, she pressed her hands on Lucky and concentrated. Focusing her energy, to healing the clone. "someone get a medic here now!" she screamed, from what she felt he was the only living thing left of her troops, she expected it of him, he was hard to kill, well hard to spot more likely he rarely spoke and when he did you couldn't hear him, so you didn't expect him to be there when he was. As the medic came she 'watched' as they took him away. She then gripped her saber, and turned to Anakin who was looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you attached to that clone?" he asked.

"no, he is just a good friend, I would be devastated if he died, he is the last of _my_ men, I have a responsibility, 'sides, he knows what happened to master Soo, and I'm going to find out what happened, but for now, I'm going to search for more people," she said as she trudged on, her voice was cold and hid her anger, she was angry at herself for not going with them, for failing them. She went on, how many of the 130, was spaz still alive? What about the medic, surly the man was still alive. The sands was covered in bodies, and a few ships, it seemed that was left over, hit once and left, she felt some energy and checked it out.

"Anyone here?" she asked stepping in one

"Commander?" a man replied.

She was filled with relief that she was wrong, it seemed that spaz and meds was still alive. "How are you two?" she asked.

"Not well commander, Meds did what he could but we took a beating,"

"Didn't see it coming, what about master Soo?" she asked.

"He was in front, from what I gathered he was taken hostage, they lured us here, it was a trap commander, and"

"Save your energy, help is on the way," she said as she tried to help them as well. She turned on her comlink and contacted Ahsoka.

"Angel did you find anything?" she asked

"Yeah, two more, but it seems this is it, everyone else is gone, so is master Soo, he was taken alive," she said

**A/N**

**Okay so you know how I said angel needed to open up? Well her master is worried that she only connects to people that she had been with for a long time, only a select few know what her story is, and only a select few does she truly worry about. This is sort of an experiment to see if she would open up to other people then the chosen few hah hah. Meds original nickname was doc, cause he was really good at being a medic, sure he can shoot a blaster, but he loved taking care of people, angel always took medicine to help her with her "eyes" when doc heard that she refused to take it or forgot, he would constantly remind her, "hey take your meds" soon she just started calling him meds. Spaz got his name because he was a total spaz on the guns, I actually based this character on my friend Ryan, who from what I heard totally killed our other friend and he claims he didn't it was funny listening to it at school. Lucky is based off my own big bro, who by some miracle lives through everything, like nothing will kill him! And he always ends up in life threatening situations.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Yay I'm done with chapter 4! And now to introduce the jerk that made such a mess out of Master Soo's troops. i had fun making him up. So enjoy the evil! also a little rexoka for those of you who love that pairing 3**

Chapter 4: introduction, here comes lance!

_Why, why this, don't leave me alone, you promised…._

Anakin was next to his padawan as they marched to where Angel was, he was surprised by how quickly her attitude changed, one point shy, another angry as all hell, and then she was worried like life wasn't going to go on, and now, now she was so serious it was scary. When they got there Angel was helping Spaz up, and looked at meds who was insistent on walking on his own. As Rex took Spaz from the small Jedi, Angel's head began to spin.

_"I found you"_

The voice said, it was filled with darkness and sent chills down her spine.

"Did, did you hear something?" she asked

"No commander, "Rex replied then walked off the ship.

Angel scratched her head. That was so weird.

Ahsoka followed Rex, trying to get meds to accept her help, but it was useless, the man didn't want any, and he wasn't going to start excepting it till he lay flat on his face from blood lose or something stupid that is bound to happen to the medic. Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him, and he made a grunting kind of sound before he fell to his knees holding his side.

"I told you, you needed help," she said as she put one of his arms around her neck and helped him back up, one hand on his back the other his chest.

Meds sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said as they made it back to the carrier.

"Hey look what the Jedi dragged in, nice to see you two alive," Lucky managed to say before being pushed back down to rest.

The two clones looked at each other than shook their heads, "yeah whatever," Spaz sighed as he was placed down on the floor leaning against the metal wall. Ahsoka had placed Meds next to him and left them with Coric, to work his medical skills on them.

"It's amazing that they are still alive." Rex started.

"Yeah, I would be devastated if something like this happened to you," Ahsoka whispered, as she scooted closer to Rex.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, feeling her shudder, than nuzzled his chest. She smiled up at him, and watched the sky, it was probably midday, since getting here didn't take long, and their walk to and from the ship was probably a short distance, but the young Jedi was just guessing, she didn't care either. Just knew that this was her time alone with Rex, since everyone else was out and about looking for survivors or clues about whom and what did this, the signs clearly state that it was separatists, but droids aren't this smart, never were and never will be. She shook her head and Rex placed a hand on the back of her head.

"Still hot isn't it?" he asked, knowing just how to take her mind off of work.

"Yeah, I'm barely wearing anything, and I'm still burning, I think I got sunburn!" she laughed as she rubbed one arm acting hurt as if she had been burned.

Rex laughed and kissed her arm. "Better?" he asked.

"A little, I think I burnt my lips to," she smiled slyly.

"I'll kiss it better later, when we aren't in such heat," he smiled down at her and she pouted.

"Not fair to tease me like that," she huffed. But a light shake and a kiss on top of her head made her smile and hug the captain.

_I want this to last forever, but this isn't the time nor the place to be thinking that isn't it?_

Master Soo sat on the floor of a ship prison cell, cuffed and tortured, the man wasn't in the best situations. He had watched his men die one after the other, some trying to protect him, and all he could do was get caught, he failed them, as a leader and as a Jedi. He let his head fall between his arms resting on his knees, which he had brought up a moment before. A man in light clothing, jet black hair that was down to his shoulders, green eyes shining with some dark purpose, and a smirk on his face walked up.

"Hey, are you ready to talk? I already went through any man that was alive, they didn't have what I was looking for, but I know you do," he smirked as he dropped three helmets on the floor, some were caked in blood, another still had a head in it.

Master Soo turned his head in shame and disgust, how could he let something like this happen? And what was this man wanting so badly of him?

"I felt it in the force old man, I know she is alive, and she was last with you before I lost her."

Now he knew what he wanted, angel. "I-I don't know," he lied.

"You're a terrible liar, Soo, you can't lie to a Sith!" He yelled hitting a button a remote he had in his pocket, now in his right hand, the button released electric waves in the collar and cuffs on the Jedi, shocking him painfully till he fell, the man turned it off and stared down at the injured man before him. Watching as he shook violently, then a little as his body calmed down. "Now tell me, where is the Miralukan girl!"

Soo sat back up, painful as it was, it would have been better if he had stayed on the ground. "N- never, like hell I'll tell you," he sneered spitting at his feet. Also another bad idea, for someone in his current situation.

"cheeky bastard," the man growled then left the room, he needed the man alive, he was the ticket to getting the girl, since he had killed each of the surviving clones the droids had found for him, just three, sucked, he had so much fun killing them one after the other, he smiled and licked his finger, he tasted blood, their blood. He preferred to kill them with his own hands; the severed heads was to make a point to the old fool. He had reached for the comlink he had taken off the master, at first he wanted to destroy it, but he had a better Idea now, oh yes, he had a lot of plans, and he figured he would use one of them now. He sat in his chair fiddling with the comlink.

"Droid," he called,

A normal battle droid walked up to him, "yes sir?" he asked.

"Call Grievous, I want to know where he is at, I might be able to work this to my liking," he smiled the droid nodded his head with a simple "roger roger," and went to call up the general, a hologram of the Sith lord's dog came up.

"This better be important Lance!" The half machine growled.

"You say that every time I want to say hello, can't an old friend say hi? Oh and where are you at this moment?" he asked leaning forward, a smirk smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: a little test for the Miralukan girl. Day 2!

_Please let me wake up from this nightmare, I don't want this to be true, please, let me hear them laugh and joke like nothing had happened, like we just got back from a victorious mission, don't let this nightmare be true….._

Angel woke up in her bunk her head hurt and she felt like someone went digging inside her head. She sat up and turned her head noticing that her head band was off, a bandage was wrapped around her head, and a small cup of two pills and a mug of hot coco were sitting on the bed stand, she took the mug and smiled, knowing who probably did this.

"It was just a bad dream, I bet that if I walk out of that door right now, meds will be asking about my medication," she smiled but wondered how she got hurt, she shrugged took the small paper cup and downed the coco. "I should make him run, he needs it," she giggled.

The door slid open and Ahsoka and Anakin walked in. that was when she realized whatever happened the other day, it wasn't a dream, meds, lucky, and spaz did get hurt, her master was taken away, and everyone else was dead. She looked up at them, but her eyes were closed, she used her free hand to cover her face, and turned around reaching for her blindfold.

"Are you alright?" Ahsoka asked.

"What happened to your eyes?" Anakin asked.

The room was silent waiting for her to answer. She took a deep breath and placed the pills down to tie the blind fold.

"Um to answer your first question, I'm fine, "she started shyly. "And, there is nothing wrong with my eyes, it's fine, can I see my men?" She asked as she turned around. She had picked up her messenger bag and slung it across her shoulder.

The two Jedi looked at each other than at angel. Anakin nodded his head and left the room, he would have to ask the council about her scares, it might have to do with what Doc said about her medication, and he wondered why the man would carry her medication during a battle. Ahsoka didn't move.

"You know, you can trust me, I won't tell anybody anything," she said trying to get the Miralukan to open up.

She smiled and shook her head. "I'd rather not, I know you're telling the truth Ahsoka, but," she paused and sighed looking up. "I don't know if I can, it's a long story, and, I'm not willing to share it." She finished then walked past her fellow padawan. She made her way to the med bay. When she arrived she heard two cheerful voices greet her and sensed one wave. She assumed it was Spaz that waved.

"Hey guys how are you three feeling?" She asked.

"Were fine angel, we lived and that's all that matters right?" Asked Lucky

"Just fine here, getting better, bit by bit, feel more broken then those damn klankers," Spaz chuckled.

"Did you take you medication?" Doc/ meds asked as he sat up and eyed her.

"Yeah yeah, look I'm taking them."  
>She said waving the paper cup in the air before swallowing the pills. "Happy now <em>vod?" <em>she asked using the Mandalorian word for brother.

Runt had been watching from outside, he smiled at her playfulness, and admired her calm way of dealing with such stress. She was truly worried about them, he remembered when he was walking with her through the remnants of a base, and it was deserted, and looked like it hadn't been used in a long time. He would report to her, she had nodded and continued on in hopes that her master was still on the planet. He had only turned his back to her for a short while, and when he turned back she was laying on the floor, knocking her head on a metal rail and then the hard concrete floor, she didn't bleed a lot, but it did form quite a bump and an ugly bruise. He remembered that he carried Angel back to the others, Anakin wondering what happened, but didn't show too much emotion into his words, Ahsoka wondered if it was a droid, and when he told them, they looked confused and worried. And it didn't help when Doc asked about her medication. Angel got up and bowed to the three clones she called brothers and walked out seeing Runt, he blushed and fumbled to put his helmet back on. But Angel had pushed the helmet away from his head and smiled looking down.

_The last thing I remember was being in your arms, and how warm and safe I felt, how relaxed I was, but also how sad, I wanted to cry, but we were already with the others…._

"Commander?" he managed to ask.

"I, I was wondering if you wanted to hang with me for a while," she said

"Bow chicka bow wow!"

"Shut up Lucky your retard!"

A smacking sound was heard, and then Lucky's scream of protest. It seemed that Lucky was being perverted and Doc retaliated the only way he knew how, hitting his perverted brother's injury.

"What the hell was that for!" Lucky demanded.

Angel paused, shook her head, and pulled Runt away from the med-bay; she was turning red at how embarrassing her brothers were. Runt couldn't believe that she was pulling him away by the hand, it sent a sort of electric feeling through his body, and he shuddered.

"Are you alright?" She asked turning her head up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine commander," he replied with a light smile.

"Alright, I think we are far enough from those three," she said looking past him. "So, anyways, I was hoping you and I can hang out a right now," she added looking down.

He blinked, not sure if he should say yes or not, he wanted to, but she was a Jedi, people would be suspicious of them. But she offered, and he couldn't just pass this up. He shrugged and tried to hide his over joyed emotions from showing too much, he felt really awkward around her, and excited. She smiled up at him locking arms with the trooper, and dragging him off.

"Where are we going commander?" He asked.

"Angel, that's my name, please use it, and I'm not so sure." She laughed.

Runt looked down at her a little baffled. She was so light spirited, and happy, and, and clueless, so very clueless. He smiled. "Well, we can go play cards with some of my brothers in the cargo hold, I'm sure they are there or in our room," he laughed scratching his head.

"Sounds like fun, but, I never gambled, I'm not very good at card games." She said at first then whispered the last part.

_Late again, stupid cyborg, I thought he would be here before me._

Lance was on Corlax 4, he was sitting on a fallen log as if bored out of his mind, he was waiting on Grievous, he had a plan and he wanted the damn fool's help.

"What are you doing in a place like this?"

Lance heard a raspy voice and he turned around smiled. "Bout time old man, I was beginning to worry, anyways, I like the peace in this place, everything is so full of life," he smiled then stood up. "We'll talk on your ship," he said before ordering his small crew to dock in the general's ship.

_This brat thinks that he knows everything that he can push me around because he is able to use the force, I'll show him!_

Lance stood next to Grievous, he didn't smile, and didn't frown, he wasn't thinking, he was waiting for the general to speak, he may be a blood thirsty killer, but he did have some kind of respect for people who were of higher rank, some. Grievous turned to the young man and coughed.

"So this plan what is it that you want to do?" he asked, as a hologram of the galaxy appeared before the two.

Lance touched one of the planets. "Here, this will suffice as a meeting point for negotiations, and if necessary a battle, "he paused as he heard the cyborg grunt upset with his decision. "Let me continue, the Jedi have something that I want, and I need it unharmed, a simple trade will take place, if the Jedi refuse, kill them but the young girls, one of them is what I am seeking." He ordered with a bright smile. He then left to go make a quick call.

_The Angel project Alpha 0130-M I will have you, it's just a matter of time…._


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and i hope you all like this new chapter, cause it was fighting me for a long time...damn thing hates me...enjoy_**

_Chapter 6: The Truth behind the Angel Project! {day 2}_

_I have to get to the bottom of this, and I know the masters would have the answers _

Anakin had taken a small step back, he had to talk to the Jedi council, and the best way to deal with these things was up front. He didn't tell angel where they were going, and made sure she didn't know what was going on, he didn't want her to scream at him or start crying. As they landed back on Coruscant, and he speed walked to the council. Getting there was a pain in itself, and he had to admit no matter how many times he comes here, the feeling is always the same, a bit uptight, and annoying, especially when you're walking down the hall to the council room. As the doors slid open, he witnessed a transmission going on, and wondered who the hell would be calling the masters at this moment; he didn't recognize the man in the holo. Just knew that he wasn't anything good, at least that's what Anakin assumed when he was greeted by the rush of tense and uneasy emotions.

"_Bring the Angel project, Alpha 0130-M and I'll give you back your sad excuse of a Jedi master, if not, then I'll just have to kill everyone on this planet." _the man said with a sinister smile on his face, and in his eyes. The transmission ended and Skywalker walked up to the three masters that were present, and the others that were elsewhere, but managed to take time off their busy schedule to show up in a holo.

"Why are you here Skywalker?" Mace Windu asked turning his attention to the new arrival.

"Sirs, I was here to inform you of the current situation, master Soo..."

"Kidnapped we know."

Anakin nodded his head. "His padawan is in charge of what's left of his men." Anakin continued.

"Padawan, Soo has none," Yoda said.

"Are you sure he has a padawan Anakin?" Obi wan asked. Hearing the conversation from wherever he was.

"Yeah, he even told me to take care of his padawan, angel Sada, for a week, and then he ends up in this situation." He paused as the pieces were put together.

"Padawan angle is not, project she is," Yoda said bringing the others thoughts to the surface.

"What are we going to do master?" Anakin asked.

_Master is gone, and the others are hurt, I have only a few people to turn to, what am I to do?_

Angel had fun, she was seriously glad that runt was with her, he made her forget the pain she was feeling, even the fact that she fell and hurt herself. But now she had no one to turn to, no one who knew her story and would be able to help her, she needed that comfort, the thought that someone would protect her, that was all she wanted, she stopped walking, still holding onto Runts arm, pulling Runt back with her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yes and no," she said her head down. "I relied so much on other people; I thought that I was going to be protected no matter what the situation was."

"But you have been protected, your master probably foresaw this and sent you here for your safety," Runt said trying to make her feel better, but it wasn't working well.

"I know, but I-I didn't know that I would hurt this much for being protected, i can't continue living like this, like everyone is going to step in front of a saber or blaster, just for me!" she pulled her arm from his and stood there her hands balled up in tight fists.

"So what are proposing on doing?" he asked, turning to face her.

Angel thought for a moment then smiled. "I'm going after that man, and get my master back."

"Not without me you won't," Runt replied pointing a finger at her.

"I can't if anything happened to you I would never forgive myself."

"And if I let you die, I won't forgive myself, and neither would your brothers." Runt smiled victoriously.

"There is nothing that I can say that will change your mind huh?" she asked her hands on her hips.

Runt thought about it for a bit and shook his head. "Nope, I made up my mind, I'm going to do everything I can to keep you alive," he smiled.

Angel smiled back at him and playfully punched his arm. "Alright, then let's get going," she said

"Going where miss Sada?" Anakin asked from behind Runt, Angle frowned and Runt jumped.

"Oh, general, sir, i…"

"No need to explain trooper, Miss Sada, you have a lot of explaining to do," Anakin said, he didn't smile and he didn't frown, his face was completely calm and that's what scared Angel.

"Anything master Skywalker," she said with a slight bow of the head. She wondered what was going on.

"Alright, want to tell me what you really are?" he asked.

Angel cocked her head to the side, "I'm Angel Sada, Yukima'Sada's only daughter, padawan of Master Sai Soo, and commander of the 130th legion, well what's left of it," she said really depressed at the end.

"That's not what I was told, from what lance, your "master's" captor, your known as alpha 0-130-m, and master Sada never had a daughter, and master Soo has no padawan."

"That's impossible, are you saying I'm lying?" she asked hurt.

"I'm saying it's a possibility that you aren't what you say you are, so tell me the truth!"

She tilted her head up at him and sighed. "I did, since the day I woke up in my papa's arms, I was trained to be a Jedi, he said I had to learn how to protect myself, and that it was better than being a slave girl, I listened to everything he taught me till the day he died, then I was taken in by my master, he trained me, and I was his padawan since then, I hadn't left his side, because I felt that there was so much more I could learn from him." She continued. "If you want me to tell you about what happened to me when I was real little, before I was adopted, then I can't help you there, I pushed that memory far from my mind, pushed it back since it happened I guess," she shrugged and switched her weight from one foot to the other.

Anakin didn't know what to do with her, she was obviously telling the truth, but how can someone just push aside a memory to that degree, was that even possible? He had little time to try and understand her. He needed to get her to the council, and they would decide her fate.

_All the pieces are coming together; it's just a matter of time until I have what I want_

Lance was using the force to lift a small metal ball from the table in front of him. He played with the object for some time until Grievous came into his temporary chambers.

"And what can I do for you general?" He asked not looking at the cyborg.

"What is the angel project," he demanded.

"A project that was supposed to bring back a powerful being from the past, well known throughout the galaxy as angels, drawn as beautiful beings with pure white wings, the ability to move things with just a wave of their hands, makes people forget that they were there, and heal." He said briefly then leaned back in his chair. "a long time ago we found the remains of what was once one of these angels, and whatever surviving useable DNA that was left, wasn't enough to make a replica, but more so a few organs of our liking, the only child we had left for experimentation, was number 130, a Miraluka child, with no eyes, we decided that It would be better to make them for her, we gave her eyes, and the surgery was a success, until she was taken, the Jedi was onto us, and we didn't even know it, they stole her, and I am simply taking her back." He looked up at the man, "happy now?"

"Didn't your father tell you to forget about that?"

"As if he cares, my father never cares for anything I did, he won't care now." Lance stood up and stretched. "so if you wondering if I'm using you to get to a child of my past, and kill the people who took her, then yes I am, but you can look on the bright side,"

Grievous looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "And what would that be?" he asked.

"You get to add more lightsabers to your collection," Lance smiled.

"I hope your just kidding, or you will never hear the end of it from Dooku." Grievous said before he left the room.

"Yeah, well that's nothing new, I was never good enough for the old fart to begin with," Lance continued playing with the metal ball. "But this, this would make his head spin."

_The memories deep inside my mind is locked behind closed doors, and when one slips past the cracks, I can't help but feel pain and cry. ~Angel Sada_

_I try and try, but I can never please you, you never liked me, that is why you chose that woman over your only son. ~Lance_

**_A/N: alright if you guys thought holy crap lance is dooku's son! then i did a good job, if you still wonder who his father is then idk what to make of that, and if you thought that making lance the son of dooku was gay, well...i have to agree to some point...it was a random wim that did that...but you have to admit you so didn't see that coming! w_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: okay if you wondering why this chapter is coming out so fast, well, i write two chapters at a time, and post one after the second one is done being typed...its to keep me from being stuck...working right? well i think this is the longest chapter i have written, anyways enjoy.**

Chapter 7: a need for answers, end of day 2 beginning of day 3

_Why are we waiting, I want to fight now, I want to get back my master, what are we waiting for!_

"Seems like it's time for us to eat," Spaz noted as he saw Angel and Ahsoka walk in with some trays of food.

"Alright boys, din din, I hope you three are hungry," Angel sang.

"Starving, but I think I might be well enough to get up," Lucky smiled as he tried to get up, groaning in pain and falling back down.

"Yeah get up my ass," Doc rolled his eyes, and sat up. "You should try healing that fool before he does something stupid."

Angel giggled again. "Oh, this is Ahsoka; she's helping me take care of you three, till you're able to get out, alright?"

"No problem sis uh, I mean, commander….no uh since general Soo is gone, that makes you temp. General, so no problem general." Spaz smiled.

Ahsoka smiled at them, they were trying so hard to be professional, with the titles and all. But just looking at them she could tell it was taking everything they got to keep from laughing, and making jokes. She giggled and placed a tray in Doc's lap.

"Can you use your arms?"

"Trust me he can," Lucky glared at his brother who just chuckled at him. It seemed Lucky hadn't forgotten about the smacking he got from a while ago. "I know firsthand how well he can use his damn arms."

"You should keep your thoughts to yourself next time and you won't have to feel my strength in your arm," Doc replied taking a bite of whatever was on the tray.

"You didn't have to hit the place where I got shot though!"

"Shut up you two, we are in the presence of our general and the commander of this ship show some respect." Spaz said calmly as he was being fed by Angel, his arms not of much use since he got shot, and was still recovering from the deep damage.

"Oh stop being so damn proper, your being fed by our _general_," Lucky spat.

Ahsoka tried hard not to laugh as she placed the second tray on Lucky's lap. Angel was getting annoyed with the whole thing, she probably would be yelling at them and joking around to, but this was seriously the wrong time to do such things, and she wondered what in the world would make them act so…childish. She stood up and turned her head to Doc and Lucky and placed her hands on her hips, the two looked up at her and blinked, Doc smiled warmly and Lucky looked rather scared.

"You two need to behave yourselves, your brothers for crying out loud, now lucky say you're sorry to spaz, and meds say you're sorry to lucky for whacking him in his hurt arm."

"Thank you!" lucky breathed.

"I'm sure a quick smack across the back of the head would have sufficed," she added which got Doc to chuckle.

Ahsoka couldn't hold it in much longer and burst out laughing like a mad fool. The four looked at her cocked their heads to the side, same time, same way, it was hilarious, and Ahsoka laughed harder.

"Are you alright commander?" asked a very familiar voice; everyone looked up to see Rex walk in with his helmet to the side, an eyebrow raised and a light smile on his face.

Ahsoka turned around and cleared her throat. "y-yeah captain, I'm fine," she replied.

Angel turned to face him, expecting to be called to the council or to see Master Skywalker to get questioned again or to have her mind probed or something that was unpleasant and unwanted.

"Hello captain Rex, how are you this evening?" she asked, hoping that he wasn't going to give her directions.

"I'm fine commander Sada, general Skywalker wants to see you, said you should go as soon as you're done here," he said.

She let her head hang, "I knew it," she whispered then looked at her brothers. "Can the three of you behave long enough to finish eating or do I have to use the force to send you to sleep?" She turned to the three clones that looked at her then at each other and Lucky whistled innocently while Spaz sighed, and Doc rolled his eyes.

"I'll take that as a no, so rest," she smiled and lifted her hands sending calming warmth to them that engulfed their minds like a warm blanket. Slowly one by one, they began to grow tired and with a yawn, all three passed out. Angel smiled but that took a lot out of her, and Ahsoka could feel it.

"You didn't have to do that on your own," Ahsoka said walking to her.

Angel smiled. "I know, but, they are my responsibility, they may be older than me, but half the time I feel like I'm the older sibling," she huffed then, with help from Ahsoka, she left the med-bay. Rex chuckled as led the two to Anakin, who was waiting on the bridge.

He was having some kind of discussion with the others, when everyone fell silent and turned to Angel, who broke away from the Ahsoka and Rex. She walked forward and gave a slight bow of the head.

"You summoned me?" she asked.

"Yes, the council wanted to see you, they felt it would be best for them to see what you are before deciding your fate." Anakin said motioning with his right hand the holos of the other masters.

Angel stiffened, _decide my fate? _She thought, it was like she had heard this before, and just hearing this caused her head to hurt. She shook her head then walked up to the holos so they could see her. She gave a slight bow of the head and did her best smile.

"I have to admit, this is the first time I'm talking to you masters," she said with a light giggle.

"This is no time to giggle, master Soo is in trouble and Lance is demanding you, now we need to know what it is you have that he wants so bad, Skywalker informed us of what he believes is the truth, but we are here to see that for ourselves." Windu informed.

Angel nodded her head; she was getting a bit annoyed by the fact that she had to constantly repeat her story.

"From what I can remember, I was adopted at five years by master Kada, I had no name and I couldn't remember anything, I was raised and trained by my father until he died five years later, I don't remember how, but I do remember that during that night, master Soo found me and took me in, I continued my training with him, I am Angel Sada, commander of the 130th legion,"

Everyone was silent, she held herself up, confident, and at some point proud. She bowed again.

"This is all I have to off you, I'm sorry if this isn't the answer your looking for," she said.

"Interesting this is, hmm?" Yoda looked at the padawan before him, then the others. "Decide I have."

"What do you want to do with the child?" Windu asked.

"Master she seeks, find him she will," Yoda replied which was the beginning of a battle strategy for finding Master Soo. It lasted a while to, everyone putting in their own thoughts, everyone but Angel, she listened, playing the battle out in her mind, what would work and what would be to reckless, and suicidal, and what would be to defensive and too long.

"Master, if we split up, we would need more troops then what we have now, we can have two Jedi head over to get master Soo back, while the other two protect the nearest village, or city, town, anyways, if he plans on executing his plan it will be the closest one, to draw his attackers away from him while he escapes." She pointed out, but the feeling she got from Anakin was one of annoyance, as if she had stated the obvious.

"I see, then I shall join you and Anakin on this mission," Obi Wan smiled stroking his beard, like he always does for some reason.

Angle smiled and bowed a little to him. "Thank you."

_If what I head was correct that day we came back from that desert planet of hell, then my master's ship and the people on it should be okay, it was only the ground troops that was attacked…._

Angel returned to her room, she still didn't know what her fate was; she figured she was going to be tested for force knows what. She groaned and plopped onto her bed, burying her face in the pillow as she silently cried, she hated this, she hated thinking about what was going to happen to her, to her master, and now, now…she needed someone to be there for her tell her it was going to be okay, to take her mind off of what was going on, she sat up and took in a deep breath. Reaching for the button that opened the door, the door slid open; she forgot that she didn't lock it. Runt was on the other side; he had a cup of coco in one hand and his helmet in the other.

"Uh, thought you might need a little pick me up," he said with a shy smile.

Angle took the mug and tilted her head down, as if looking at the contents of the mug. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Know what?"

"That I drink hot coco when I'm depressed," she replied, a smile played at her lips as she waited for him to answer.

"Doc, he told me that, when you're upset, you drink coco, because you hate the taste of caf," he replied glad that she took the cup; he honestly didn't believe Doc till now.

"Thank you," she smiled she bit her bottom lip, she wanted him to stay with her, afraid that when the door close he would be gone. She looked up at him, and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Would you stay with me for a little bit?" she asked.

Runt blinked. "Is that such a good idea?" He asked. He was hoping that she would just shrug his question off, and let him in anyways, but Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments, and he could get her into a lot of trouble.

"I don't care, Ahsoka and Rex come here sometimes, just the two of them, I don't know what they do, but I know that when they are together, and I'm passing by, the feelings that I get from the room, is that of peace and absolute joy." She paused and blushed, turning around quickly, so that he wouldn't see it. "y-you don't have to come in, I bet you have work to do," she said. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and she smiled.

"No, it's alright, besides, this way I can take the mug back to mess," he smiled and walked further into the room.

Angle sat down on the bed and Runt sat on the floor across from her. She played with her hair for a while, she hadn't put it up all day, and she was getting annoyed with the long wavy black hair. She sighed; this wasn't what she had expected. It was odd, she didn't know what to do, and this caused her to mess with her hair more.

"That's cute."

She looked up at him and cocked her head to the side. "What is?"

"You braid you hair when you're nervous." He pointed out.

She blushed and turned her head. "i-I guess I do," she responded. Her heart was beating so fast now, and her hands shook a little. She sort of bounced on the bed as Runt moved himself from the floor to the bed.

"You know, if you ever need someone to cry on, you can always cry on me," he said placing a hand on her back. She nodded her head.

"I'll keep that in mind, but," and she leaned on his arm and breathed at a steady pace.

"Do you mind, if I just stay here for a while?"

Runt's blush deepened and he quickly nodded his head, causing the padawan to bob up and down.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? No one is hurt," Angel smiled gripping his wrist in her small hands, and taking another deep breath.

"Do…do you do this often?" he asked.

She didn't say anything for a while, like she was trying to come up with something, or remember what the answer was. "Yes and no," she replied softly she wiggled herself closer to him, her head now on his chest. "When I was little, I had a series of nightmares, and I would run to my papa, he would always let me sleep with him, and I would listen to his heart, cause I felt safe there, just knowing that he was near me, made me happy," there was another long pause. "Not that I think of you like I did my papa, the feeling I have when I'm with you is…"

Runt waited for her to finish, but when the pause in her sentence was a little to long for him, he looked down at her and placed a hand on her back. "Is what?" he asked.

"Strength."

The room was silent then. Runt didn't know what to make of her words. Was she saying that she liked him, or was it that she was using him to get through the day, either way he didn't mind; just being close to her was enough to make him happy. Well now anyways.

"You're probably confused," Angel giggled lightly, as she sat back up. "Doc he is like the brother who can make me smile when I'm in pain, lucky makes me angry, but laugh when I don't want to, he also helps me with hand to hand combat, Spaz tells me what I need to hear, even if I don't want to hear it, you, you make me feel like I can take on the galaxy and nothing can keep me down."

A wide smile spread across his face just then. He was proud that he, a clone trooper, can make a Jedi, even a padawan, feel like this. He reached out a bit, to hug her, but paused, that wasn't right; it was taboo to even be in her room alone. He put his hands in his lap and stared down at them. Angel smiled, she knew how awkward this must be for him, and was thankful for his company, and the least she could do was let him leave before he got into trouble, before anyone finds him here.

"You can go if you want," she said, though what she thought was 'you can leave now'. She left the choice to him, to leave or stay.

Runt got up, and walked a few steps away from her. He turned to look at her; she looked like she was staring at the mug she had picked up, her finger tracing the rim. He walked back to her and held out his hand, his head turned away. Angel paused and looked up at him. She smiled and took his hand and was pulled up.

"I won't leave my commander alone to be sad," he said trying to sound as professional as possible for the current situation, trying not to show that he really wanted her to come with him, to stand by his side, instead of just another trooper thing.

"Alright," was her reply so simple and light hearted.

_Again I can't sleep, maybe I can, just for tonight I might…I want…Rex…_

Ahsoka woke up from another bad dream, again this was happening, and it only meant bad things for the future. She sat up, looked over to angel who was facing that wall, and wondered if she was having pleasant dreams, or if she was awake like her. Standing up, Ahsoka walked to the door, looking back only once before opening it.

"Can't sleep?"

Ahsoka froze. "No, not really had a bad dream," she replied a little shaky.

Angel didn't say anything for a moment, she didn't move, "I did to, come back early Ahsoka, so no one suspects you of having an attachment," Angel said waving one hand as if saying hurry and leave.

Ahsoka didn't know if she knew of her relationship with Rex, or if she assumed something else. But she didn't wait to ask, and quickly and quietly she left the room, and headed for Rex's room. Angel smiled a bit, and then snuggled up to the pillow pulling the covers tighter over her thin body.

As the padawan opened the door, she wasn't surprised to see a few of the men inside to be up, it was only three out of the six that was there, one smiled and went back to bed, as if knowing that this was going to happen, Runt was one of the men who sat up in their bunks, he looked confused, and was ready to stand at attention for orders or something, but Rex, the third one up, held his hand out at Runt, telling him to go back to bed. The others in the room was also awake, they were trained to be light sleepers, they just chose to ignore the intrusion of their room, seeing it being only right on time for the young Togruta to be coming in, especially when she had nightmares, which was the only reason why she was here. One of the men counted down on his fingers.

"Nightmare?" Rex asked, standing up to comfort the girl.

"Yeah, like always," Ahsoka sighed.

The clone that was counting down made a sudden jerking motion as he moved his arms in victory, seeing as he was counting down to the famous question Rex asks when Ahsoka comes in, in the middle of the night.

"Want to talk about it?"

Ahsoka thought for a moment, talking would be great, but she really needed him to hold her, and tell her that everything will be alright, that it was just a dream, and it won't come true. She shook her head. "Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked.

Rex scratched his head. "I don't know, I wouldn't want Runt here to get the wrong idea," he said seriously not wanting Runt to know, about his love life.

Ahsoka nodded her head, turning away to leave.

"Captain, I think that she should stay, sometimes all anyone needs to get through the night after a nightmare, is a warm body and a beating heart, letting her know that she is safe," Runt interrupted, sure it wasn't his place, but this situation reminded him of what Angel told him a few hours ago.

The two looked at him, a little baffled at his words. Rex nodded his head, and Ahsoka was truly thankful to him. She climbed into the bunk and laid down on the farthest side, her back pressed against the cold wall. Rex went in after her, though he was much bigger then she, she found herself scooting closer to him, her head on his chest, listening to the beating of her beloved's heart, overjoyed that he was still breathing, still with her.

"Get some sleep commander," Rex whispered kissing her head softly as he closed his eyes, his arms wrapped securely around her small form.

Runt looked down at them, him being on the top bunk across from Rex's bunk, and smiled. But his heart ached, he wanted Angel, he wanted to be there for her, like he was yesterday. He wanted to make her smile, and laugh; he wanted to make her happy. As Runt heard their synchronized snoring, which he thought was funny; he softly got out of bed and headed for the door. When it slid open he cursed silently to himself forgetting how light of sleepers his brothers were.

"Going for a walk Runt?" Asked Coric.

"Yeah, I'm just a little jumpy can't go back to sleep," he lied.

"Kay, just try and get some sleep, you'll need it."

Runt smiled and gave his brother one wave of his hand before leaving. The door closed behind him and he ran off to Angel's room.

Ahsoka looked up at Rex who was suspecting something else. She placed her hand on his face and smiled up at him. She could feel his worry and she wanted to calm him, or distract him, either one worked. She pulled herself up a little and lightly pecked his cheek. He looked down at her a little bit shocked and a little bit happy. Cradling her cheek in his free hand, he smiled and kissed her, closing their eyes, they dove into their kiss, filled with passion, sleepy as they were. Breaking it off when one of the other men coughed, snapping them back to reality, Rex blushed hard and resumed his previous position.

"You should sleep Ahsoka," he whispered.

She readjusted herself to where she was in the beginning, and smiled. "Alright Rexter," she giggled then closed her eyes, falling asleep to the lullaby of Rex's heart.

_I'm afraid that if I leave you for too long, you would disappear and I would never see you again, I can't sleep at night anymore, you're the only thing I think about during the day, and your smile gives me strength. ~Runt_

_In a different place, and a different time, maybe in a different life, I could enjoy this, and love you without worry of what everyone else thinks. ~Ahsoka_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N thanks for the comments^^ hope you guys like this chapter sorry it took longer then normal was distracted by SWTOR the people on the site are so fun to talk to lol**

Chapter 8: finally a battle! {day 3 }

_These are the moments that i fear, a part of me loves it, and can't wait for the real fun to being, but the little girl inside of me, cries knowing that some of these faces she will never see again._

The sounds of rushing feet, and commands being yelled back and forth filled her ears, and a rush of emotions was boiling up inside her, she wanted to scream, run in circles, practice fighting, hug her brothers, sing, dance, cry, and…be with runt, but he was busy, getting ready for the battle at hand. She was supposed to be with Obi Wan, on the main fight, going after her master, but as soon as they were in site of the planet she was switched out with Anakin, and she was grumbling about the whole thing. Last time she checked she was already on her sixth cup of coco, and that wasn't good for anyone. Doc had warned her about the effects of sugar on a girl her age, and she had just argued that she was mature enough to handle a couple of cups of coco, she was really glad that Doc and Lucky were well enough to move around now, and the two were preparing to go to battle, Spaz was able to move his arms a little, but was still useless on the field, and was ordered to sleep it off till they come back. He didn't complain and Lucky thought it was a good idea, keep him from killing one of their own on accident. Angel watched as they had polished their armor, and cleaned their blasters, the dark purple stripes and symbols that decorated their armor was warn and parts of it was missing. She had watched them do this a million times before, even when they weren't going to battle, and she had gotten in the habit of doing the same with her lightsabers and the jewel beaded belt that hung loosely on her hips. She walked over to them now, they were all dressed and ready to go and she was still a little jumpy.

"Hey little sis, you're not ready yet huh?" Lucky asked. Pointing to the white blindfold that covered her eyes, and the red one in her hands. Her hair was also down and over her shoulders; she nodded her head, a little embarrassed.

"It's alright, we'll fix that," Lucky smiled he sat down and she sat in front of him.

With careful hands he undid the knot that kept the white cloth on her face, and pulled it away, she held her breath, she was never comfortable with someone taking her blindfold off.

"Alright how do you want your hair today?" he asked.

"Half please," she replied, and he smiled as he gently pulled her hair back and tied the top half up, and used his fingers to brush the rest out. Doc sat in front of Angel, her eyes closed, and he looked over the scares that outlined her eyes and the nerves that connected them to her brain. Taking the red cloth that had once belonged to Angel's papa, and placed it over her eyes. Lucky pulled her hair back so that Doc could tie the cloth in the loose knot that the other one was once in.

"All ready," Lucky smiled.

The two looked at each other than at her. Angel was silent she was a little scared of what might happen to her brothers now.

"Come back to me safe and sound," she whispered, her hands in her lap.

They smiled at her and nodded their heads. "May the force be with you," they said.

"Sis," Lucky smiled.

"Commander," Doc added they both smiled behind their helmets, and then they all fell silent, a little bit appreciating the small time they have together like this, another part of them were mourning over the deaths of their brothers.

"We fight for the fallen," Angel began.

"We live for family, truth, and justice.

"We continue our path for the promises of a brighter future," Doc ended their little speech, well, chant…thing. Doc stood up holding out his hand to Angel who took it with a bright smile and was lifted up, and then they both held their hands out to Lucky who took it and was helped up as well.

"Now we are ready," Angel smiled, she walked out of the room, heading to the others, she was glad that Spaz was fast asleep, he needed his rest, he would heal faster if he rested more often. Angel giggled, in a sea of white and blue, they were the only ones that had purple sort of, and it was easy to pick them out. Heading to the carriers Angel ran into Runt, and was glad that she was able to be with him before battle.

"So you're on the land," he said with a smile.

"Yeah jacked up huh? I mean it's my duty to save master Soo, and they take that away from me," she huffed.

He laughed, and patted her head. "It's alright, you'll get another shot later," he smiled behind the helmet.

She frowned. "Yeah I guess what about you?" she asked.

"I'm on the land with commander Tano, and Captain Rex." He said, briefly.

"Shouldn't Rex be with General Skywalker?" Angel asked.

"Well, you would think that huh? But the truth is, is that he was ordered to keep an eye on commander Tano, and you," he said as they walked into a carrier, Lucky and Doc got in just in time, the doors closed and then with a rumble of the engines, and the craft lifting off the ground ready for takeoff. "Hold on commander," Lucky instructed.

"Don't worry, if I fall, I know there are three people who would catch me, or at least try," she smiled looking up at them.

The three laughed waited for them to land, shouldn't be that bad, but, they never knew if they were going to get shot at.

_It doesn't matter how many times I get on this thing, I hate it with a passion, and after this war is over I never want to fly in one of these blasted things ever again!_

Lance watched from a window in the building he was going to make the trade in, and saw that they had arrived, a smile spread on his face and he turned to the droids that was to serve him. "Let's go have some fun, make sure everyone is in position, I don't want this going wrong," he ordered, then walked over to Grievous, who was waiting on a fight.

"You ready?" Lance asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm ready to kill some Jedi," he replied simply.

Lance laughed, and left the general to make use of the forces they had hid near the village, and took a lift to the top floor, waiting, Master Soo was tied, gaged and blindfolded, lying on the floor near his ship.

"Say Soo, your friends are here to make the exchange, or die trying to save you without my girl," he said with a chuckle. He listened to the struggling sounds of the beaten Jedi besides him, and shook his head. "Don't worry, this will be over soon."

_It's a trap….just what I needed in the damn morning!_

Anakin and Obi-Wan was rushing into the building, there were some droids, but something seemed wrong, Obi-Wan thought so, Anakin thought that they were just preparing for a trade, not a full scale invasion. And he began moving more swiftly into the building climbing level after level, cutting any droid that fired at him, and some that didn't have the chance to fire at him. Obi-Wan attacked a few droids, whatever wasn't already killed off by his former padawan.

Angel and Ahsoka were watching the people, who had called this planet home, and were happy to be welcomed in with open arms, but they felt like something wasn't right. Angel sat down, she was thirsty, and her head was throbbing. A young man about her age walked up to her.

"You're very pretty," he said with a smile. "I thought all Jedi were old men," he laughed.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," she giggled, but wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"I knew you were special the moment you walked into the village, how about I take you out some time," he smiled, he was honestly hitting on her, and she was obviously uncomfortable with this.

"You have three seconds to back away from her," Runt growled, his blasters pointed at the young man's head.

He turned around to see runt, who was the same height has himself and smirked. "Aren't you a little short to be a trooper?" he asked.

Runt rolled his eyes behind the helmet. "If I had a credit for every time I heard that line," he huffed, "I'm telling you to back away from commander Sada," he finished.

"Hmm, sorry didn't mean to hit on your girlfriend," he smiled.

This caused runt to blush, and Angel looked down; she was blushing to, but no one paid attention to her. "she-she isn't my girlfriend she is my commander!" he replied but the young man had left.

Rex saw the whole commotion and was thankful that the masters were nowhere in sight, to see this. He pulled runt away as Angel was going to talk to him.

"Are you out of your mind raising a blaster at a civilian?" he demanded.

Runt didn't say anything, he hated hearing these things, but what did he expect from doing something so stupid.

"He was annoying commander Sada," was his lame excuse.

"You do know that she could handle herself, you just embarrassed yourself, me, and commander Sada," he growled, "what the hell was going on in your head? This is exactly why our age is accelerated, so that we never do something that a stupid kid would do," He paused, and looked at Runt.

"sorry for being such a disappointment sir," he said coldly, he saluted his captain then walked away, heading back to Angel, what Rex said hurt, it really did, it was bad enough that he was made this way to prove the senate a damn point, but to have a brother say the same crap they did, wasn't cool, not in his book. When he got to angel, he smiled, and it was like that smile made him forget what happened, and it washed away all the anger and sadness he had in his heart. With a bright smile, and a light chuckle, he sat down next to her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked sounding confused, but glad,

"I…just," he paused he didn't know what to say, how to answer her. "Damn locals," he huffed.

Angel lightly punched his arm. "Thanks, I didn't know how to get out of that, it was really odd, and disgusting, I could have just said that Jedi don't have attachments, but I really don't like using that as a doorway out." She smiled. A loud bang was heard, and the two jumped up to see that a pillar of smoke rise into the air, and the small dot of a ship was making its way off the planet.

A few minutes ago…

Anakin had cut the door open and ran in, troops and all, ready for an assault. But all that was there were Lance and the bound Jedi master.

"I see you refused to bring Alpha-0-130-M to me, what a shame," he yawned.

"We will never give you what you want," Anakin snapped.

Lance smiled. "I know, that's why I prepared this," and he lifted his hand up showing a detonator remote, but to where? "I'll see you again soon, if you want this thing back," he kicked Soo then pulled him up, dragging him back to the ship.

Anakin rushed towards him.

"Anakin no!" Obi Wan yelled but it was too late, Lance pushed the button the moment he caught sight of the Jedi coming after him. The ceiling had detonators from one side to the other, cutting the roof in half, and spraying the men in a shower of debris.

"Maybe next time, Skywalker, maybe next time," he smiled as the door of his ship closed as it lifted off the ground and flew off.

"It was a trap Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Yeah I got that much, but a trap for what?" he asked, and that was when they heard blaster shots and screams from the village below. "I just had to ask."

_Sometimes the words I told you so aren't enough…._

Angel unhooked her lightsaber and ran towards the front of the village, but it was no use, they were completely surrounded. She searched for Ahsoka, and Rex, she needed to get a plan out to them as fast as possible. When she found them they were fighting some droids.

"Hey sis, don't run off like that," Lucky said pulling her back and shooting just in time to kill a droid.

"We need a plan," she said then ordered, lucky and Runt to cover her, while Doc followed her to Ahsoka and Rex.

"We need to protect the villagers, and form a barrier, "she said deflecting some bullets that went her way. "It seems they were ready for us," she growled.

"Yeah, take the rear, I got here," Ahsoka said, the two girls killed a few more droids, and then split up, Angel, with the troops that was given to her, made sure the that the villagers were safe, but they couldn't hold a strong front for too long, and Angel's main priority was the safety of the people. "I need a miracle." She groaned.

_Normally I wouldn't get in this kind of situation, I would be doing all I can to destroy them, but seeing as to the fact that I have a bunch of people to protect, and men that fight for me, I can't fight the way I normally do, this isn't turning out the way I had planned. ~Angel_

_They just keep coming, and we are surrounded, if anyone should live through this let it be Rex. ~Ahsoka._


	9. Chapter 9

**ah, finaly done w yay! thanks everyone for reading and comenting, its seriously keeping me going on this story lol. ah, now if only i can get through the next few chapters withought difficulty XD anyways enjoy, and don't forget to comment**

Chapter 9: it's a miracle!

_Surrounded and outnumbered, with innocent and defenseless civilians in my care, how the hell am I to survive this!_

Angel cut through three droids, it seemed that the grunts were done with, and now they were moving in the heavy artillery. Lucky fought besides his commander, along with Runt, who was working a much larger gun then Lucky.

"Death balls commander!" Lucky called out.

She smiled. "Let's dance," she said coldly, then turned her head to Runt. "Cover us," she called out. He nodded his head, as Angel unhooked her papa's lightsaber and activated it, and Lucky went for his duel pistols, the two ran out in the open, she defected the blasts, as Lucky slid under one death ball shooting it from underneath, killing it.

"keep it tight Lucky, your still recovering," Angel said as she force jumped above him, blocking more attacks in midair, before she landed on another death ball, stabbing it in the head then falling down, dragging the lightsaber with her. Their attack went on like this, with Runt and the others took out the other non-shielded ones. But there were too many droids and their forces were dwindling fast.

"We need a miracle," she called Ahsoka. "We can't hold them forever, are there any signs of reinforcements?" she asked blocking another attack.

"Hopefully soon," Ahsoka replied, that was right they were waiting for the other half of their forces to return form the building, which had a gaping hole in the roof.

Angel groaned and continued fighting. She had dodged a shot, but forgot that Runt was behind her, "Runt!" she yelled, he wasn't paying much attention to the blast coming at him, cause he thought Angel would have deflected it, and was focusing on another attack. Angel used the force to pull him away from the line of fire, but was distracted by the coming attack of three common battle droids, and wasn't able to prevent Runt from getting hit, his arm scraped by the blast.

"What the?" he asked confused and in pain, he ducked down, trying to duck away from the line of fire.

Angel cut up some more enemies in a series of steps, which made it look like she was dancing. But she was losing energy, and was in need of a break.

_I hope Ahsoka is doing better than me._

Ahsoka was starting to worry, they have been defending for so long now, and Anakin wasn't anywhere in site, and neither was reinforcements. She wondered what was happening to them but knew that she had no time to think about her master, she had to keep herself, and the men under her alive for as long as she can. Rex was a big help, saving the padawan a few times when she was starting to lag in her movements. And when she thought she was done for, the sounds of a lightsaber going through metal were heard. Turning her head she could see that Anakin and Obi-Wan and their men had finally arrived.

"Hey Snips, didn't think I would have to save you again," Anakin smiled jokingly.

Ahsoka gave him a weary smile. "Please master, you just took too long to join the party."

"How is Angel?" Obi Wan asked.

"She hasn't contacted us in a while; she is holding up the rear, we have been completely surrounded." She replied.

A worried look spread across Obi Wan's face and he took his men and left heading over to Angel, however when he was halfway there, he saw that Runt was injured and was being helped up by Lucky, who had a very pissed off feeling coming from him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Angel, she, she just gave herself up, that damn Grievous, he…he had the whole thing planned." Lucky growled.

Wide eyed, and even more worried, Obi wan ran past the troopers, arriving in time to see Angel knocked out on the floor at Grievous's feet.

"That's no way to treat a lady," he said standing in an attacking position.

"Stay out of this Jedi," Grievous growled picking Angel up by the back of her top. "Get any closer, and I'll kill her, and send more troops to finish you off."

Obi Wan was in a tight situation, and having Angel unconscious, wasn't good either. He held his stance, but dropped his lightsaber. Hands up. "You win this one Grievous," he frowned.

If the cyborg could smile he would. Backing up with Angel in his hands, he hadn't noticed a ship behind him, and some ground troops, wearing white armor, with purple markings. Obi Wan kept his face in that frown, and look of disgust, while the clones took aim and fired their goal not to kill the man but to get him to release their commander. With an unpleasant grunt and a growl, Grievous saw that he was suddenly outnumbered, and he ran off towards the forest that was conveniently located by the village, and the battle zone. One of the men that were leading the group told some of the others to go after him, while he and their medic checked up on Angel. Angel lay on the floor, once again, her hair a mess and, blood was dripping down her face.

"Who are working for?" Obi Wan asked.

The trooper looked up at him. "I'm temporary captain of the 130th, I was sent here to help my commander," he finished. "Names Ryus," he said as he picked Angel up, and was walking to the village.

_For once in my life I had regret, I regret that I wasn't able to protect you…._

_It was then that I felt a pain greater than any blaster wound, was when I saw you give up on my behalf…._

Angel was still unconscious, it had been a few hours since the assault, and they had expected her to be up by now. The medical droid said she would, but they guessed it was wrong. Runt sat in the med bay watching over Angle in turns with her brothers, he smiled at that thought, it was the first time he heard that a Jedi, or anyone who was a nonclone, call a clone their brother, and Angel had three. Spaz sat up and stared at runt then angel, and back a runt, who was holding his arm, a white cloth with a bit of blood on it, was tied around the blaster wound he had gotten.

"Angel did that huh?"

Runt looked up at Spaz, and then nodded his head. "Yeah, before she got hurt," he replied softly.

"She really likes you, I guess on this ship you're her favorite," Spaz sighed leaning back in the bed.

Runt looked shocked, but a warm smile spread across his face. It changed suddenly when he heard Angel moan and roll over on her side. She had been hit hard on the head, opening some of the surgical scars on her forehead, and sides. Doc had sewn them shut, but he worried about her, coming in every five minutes to check her temperature, or pulse. Sometimes he would pace in front of her bed, or check her for any bruises or cuts he might have missed on the first checkup.

"If it wasn't for the arrival of her men, she would be gone or dead," Runt said, more to himself then Spaz.

"We are her little miracle workers," he chuckled. "We tend to be there in the nick of time," he finished. He didn't look at Runt or anyone for that moment. "I wonder what she dreams about."

Runt looked up at him a little confused, "what do you mean?"

"Everyone dreams, even us clones, when I see Angel sleeping like that, I wonder what she dreams about, especially after something like this."

"The question is why did she let herself get to this condition, she has more skill in her pinky then that cyborg has in his whole body, why would she let herself get beat?" Lucky asked walking into the med bay; he sat down next to Angel and brushed aside some hair that covered her eyes. "I'm sorry sis."

Everyone seemed to have gathered into the med bay, General Skywalker, commander Tano, and captain Rex, filed in first, Doc came in, a tray of food, and a small bundle of flowers, and Obi Wan was the last one to enter the room.

"Is she awake yet?" Doc asked.

Spaz shook his head. "Sorry Doc, but she is still out, how hard was she hit?"

The room fell silent and Runt pulled his hands into tight fists. He looked down at his hands and then at Angel.

"She got hit hard; Grievous didn't think she was telling the truth, he was going to kill her."

"She knew what the target was on their mission, and she used it to her advantage, so she thought, making a deal to go without a fight, for the safety of troops, and the villagers, she took care of Runt's injury before she gave herself in, and then was struck in the forehead, knocking her out instantly." Lucky reported looking down at Angel; he felt like he could have done more, he could have done anything to keep his commander safe.

Runt's hand was still on the white cloth Angel normally uses as a blindfold, or something to hold her hair up. He knew why she did what she did, and he couldn't get her words out of his head. "_I'm doing this cause I want to, I can't fail you, besides, what's one life compared to millions?"_ her smile was so calming, and bright, even though she knew she might never see them again, might never return. Yet she went and did that.

A small whimpering sound made everyone stop talking and turn their focus to Angel, who rolled in the bed a few times, whimpering, and shaking, it seemed she was having a nightmare of some kind.

"N…no don't leave me…." She mumbled reaching out, grabbing at air.

Lucky, who was closer, took hold of her hand, and the girl's arm fell and she smiled, turning towards Lucky.

"I'm not leaving you, no one is," he said reassuringly, and as if she had heard him, she shifted to a more peaceful slumber.

"Now I really wonder what she dreams about," Spaz added shaking his head.

_Sleeping there, peacefully, as if nothing had happened, but I know, we all know, how much pain you were in, I'm sorry we failed you…I failed you, please Angel open your eyes. ~ Her brothers and Runt._

_I'm sorry, you must all be so worried, this is my fault, I thought that I could solve this problem, that I can save you all, but I was wrong, I failed you please forgive me. ~Angel _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: a new understanding

_I was so close, she was right there!_

Lance walked through the large ship that belonged to Grievous, he, of course, was nowhere to be found.

"Sir, count Dooku is waiting for you," said one of the droids.

"You must be mistaken, he is waiting for Grievous, not me," Lance smiled warmly.

"Well, yeah at first, but, he asked for you once I told him you were here."

Lance continued to have that bright warm smile, even after he sliced the droids head off, and walked into the room where his father's holo stood waiting for him.

"Afternoon father, long time no see," he grinned.

Dooku wasn't smiling, and as he saw his son, which was probably the first time in a long time, he only narrowed his eyes and his natural frown deepened. Lance sighed and stopped smiling. He could feel his father's anger and disappointment, and he hated it.

"What have I told you about interfering?" Dooku asked.

Lance looked up at him and sighed. "father I meant no harm, if anything you should be glad, that cyborg didn't destroy all of his troops, and we managed to deplete the enemies, so no harm no foul."

"NO FOUL! You are mistaken! Again like always Lance you have disappointed me, what made you interfere?" He demanded.

Lance had braced himself for this, it was the same thing every time he sees him, but it didn't mean that he was used to this, no, far from it. His father's words were like knives cutting away at whatever soul or heart he had left. He looked up at the man that had helped create him, and frowned.

"Sorry, allow me to fix my mistake, and make the situation the way it should be if Grievous was left to his own plan," and with that he pulled the closest droid to him with the force, and sliced it in half.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like _father_, I'm finishing an incomplete job," he filled his words with as much hate as he could muster, and then continued. "don't look at me like that, you think I'm some kind of failure, I wouldn't have been, you know I'm force sensitive, you know that I have more ability then you ever thought I would, yet you chose some woman over me, you left mom, and you hated me, you think I was going to let you get away with it?" the boy scoffed and sliced another droid's head clean off its neck. "sorry father, but I'm not some boy you can abandon without having to pay for it, you have abandoned me every time you get the chance, you left me for dead that night, the night Angel slipped through my fingers, and I was pushed over the edge of the building, you didn't even bother to look for my body!" he threw his lightsaber into the control panel laughing as his father's holo was destroyed. Lances eyes were rimmed in red, and, after killing everything in the room, he fell to his knees looking up and laughed. He refused to cry like when he was a child, no, he would never shed another tear for that fool of a man. Standing up he turned around to see his friend standing in the doorway, he just stared at lance not knowing what to say.

"How…how long have you been there?" he asked running a hand through his hair.

"Long enough," Grievous replied, moving aside for Lance to leave.

"Oh, sorry you had to see that," he chuckled. "I'll leave; you might want to get that room fixed."

Lance returned to his original shuttle and was walking on when grievous called out to him, he turned around and blinked questionably at the man.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"This isn't like me, but, don't let him pull you down, you're a good kid," grievous finished before going into a coughing fit,

Lance smiled and nodded his head. "I won't I promise," he waved goodbye and left the ship.

_I won't forget this my friend, one day; I'll repay you for your kindness, but not today. Also sorry for the room, that was uncalled for…._

Angel woke up and looked around the med bay, she sighed, thinking that she was taken by the separatists and wasn't going to be able to see her master, or anyone she knew, but then she remembered her dream, she _felt_ her brother hold her hand, and calm the storm in her dreams, she had to be with them, she must be.

"Finally your awake, do you know how worried everyone was?" Spaz asked, getting out of bed and walking to her.

She shook her head, "no, I'm sorry where is everyone?' she asked.

"Getting you your item, if you know what I mean."

Angel blushed. "n-no they aren't allowed in my room, and, and they can't he is in my room on master Soo's ship."

"Yeah, guess who saved you from being taken," Spaz smirked.

Her face was calm and a bright smile spread across her face. "The 130th," she breathed, and Spaz nodded his head.

A few minutes ago….

Runt held in his laughter, unlike some of the others who were being led to commander Sada's room on the Leviathan.

"Can you guys act your age for once?" Doc asked, and Lucky, Rex, and Anakin had stopped laughing. He honestly didn't know why they came, he could have gotten her Ash on his own, he didn't need these three "kids" giggling and following him.

"So, you're telling me she never leaves without it?" Anakin asked.

"Yup, sleeps with it every night, and takes it off ship when she goes to the temple." Lucky nodded, and the other two started chuckling again.

"Alright you three, stay here, because for obvious reasons, your too young to handle yourself if you saw it," Doc announced and typed in the code to unlock Angel's room door, he was given that number because he was the one who had to get her pills down her throat, by force if he so needed to, which was every time. He entered the room, and pushed two of the three pillows she had on her bed, there sat a stuffed gray bear, with half of his right ear missing. Doc smiled and walked out of the room, his large hand engulfing the bear's midsection. As he walked out the others stared blankly, at the old worn out bear, and they stopped their laughing.

"You know it isn't all the funny when you see it up close," Anakin stated.

"Right, we, were out of line, laughing like that," Rex admitted.

Runt Walked to Doc and stared at the bear.

"It's the first toy she was given when she was a child, she never leaves without it, Runt, take it to her, I don't have time to do it myself." Doc said with a smile.

Runt took the bear and stared at it for a moment then at Doc, he was too busy to hand his sister a stuffed bear…that she cherished more than anything she owned…Doc chuckled, and lucky shook his head. If there was one thing Runt should remember, was that he couldn't hide anything from his brothers. And if he didn't know any better, he swore they were all trying to set him up with her.

"Right, I'll make sure this gets to the commander," he said and turned around heading back to the shuttle they used to get on board the leviathan, and headed back to Angel.

_When I was asleep, I dreamt that I was being dragged away, and no one was coming for me, then I felt a warm hand take mine, and suddenly I wasn't alone anymore, I had family, and as I thought about it for a while, I realized, that when I needed you the most you were right there._

Angel was up and walking around the ship, with a little help from Ahsoka, she didn't know any other girl and was grateful for her company and her help. She found out what happened, the number of fallen and injured, and that bit of information made her stomach turn. Ahsoka had asked her if she needed to rest, but Angel was as stubborn as her father, and refused to lay down when there was things she needed to do, or wanted to know.

"Leviathan returned, and their crew saved me," she noted once again making sure that what she heard was correct.

"Yeah, it took them a while to find you, and that was only after getting more troops from Kamino, but they seemed very happy to see you," Ahsoka smiled and placed a hand on Angel's shoulder.

"I'm glad," she started then rubbed her arm with one hand. "Ahsoka, can I ask you a question, not as Jedi, but as girls," she finished.

Ahsoka didn't know what she was going to ask, but nodded her head. "Sure, go for it."

"I don't know what to call this, its new to me, yet oddly familiar, a constant want and need, I feel like I can't live on without him, and every time I feel him, his touch, and hear his words, I feel so odd," she began, not saying that it was Runt whom she was talking about. "Can you tell me what I'm feeling?"

Ahsoka listened, and she didn't need to pause to ponder on her words. No, she knew what Angel was feeling, and that was because she felt the same thing, not for the same guy of course, but for a guy of her own. "I'd say you're in love," she replied. "But, as a Jedi, we aren't allowed to have attachments."

The girls sighed at the last few words, "attachments, I hate that word, it sounds so ugly," she made a face and shivered.

Ahsoka giggled and agreed with her, but now she wondered who this guy was, it really didn't take long, she had three 'brothers' Doc, Spaz, and Lucky, she sees them every day, the only one left that Angel ever hung out with, whom she smiled with, and talked to….was Runt. Ahsoka's smile got wider. "So, it's Runt huh?" she asked.

Angel nearly tripped; she coughed and looked away hiding a blush. "N-no, what would make you say that?" she asked her voice shaking a bit, a little nervous.

"Oh you know, a girl has a way of knowing," she smiled.

Angle turned her head to the Togruta, who was smiling from ear to ear, knowing that she got it right, and there was no way for Angel to deny it. "Yeah, but it's not like it's going to matter, I have four days left here, and days go by fast, especially during a war." Angel huffed. "It's not like I can take him with me, no matter how much I want to."

"Do you think telling me your personal feelings is right? I mean I am a Jedi," Ahsoka asked.

"yeah, not only are you a girl, you also seem to be in the same situation as I, don't try and hide it, I can sense it, every time I walk past you and your man, I can tell," she beamed as she continued walking, leaving Ahsoka wide eyed, and shocked, behind her.

Returning to the med bay, the girls saw Runt sitting on the bed with Angels stuffed bear in his hands, he seemed to be waiting for a long time. Angel walked to him, and he looked up at her smiling.

"We thought you might want this, uh, him, since all this crap started happening," he smiled holding out the bear.

Angel took the bear and hugged it. "Thank you," she said then pulled something from behind, it was a small metal tag, which read, "BFF" she didn't remember who gave her the bear, but she knew she never left it, and she had to have it with her. She wrapped her arms around Runt's neck, and hugged him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Startled by the hug, he didn't know what to do at first, but he slowly hugged her back, his heart beating faster than he would have thought was possible, then calmed as the hug continued. "I thought I was going to lose you," he whispered, tightening his hug.

"I'm sorry I worried you, i…I just couldn't live with myself if you died because of me," she replied weakly, she was trying hard not to cry, not when there was others in the room. "I wasn't thinking."

Ahsoka stood in the door way, wondering how Angel could be so comfortable whit her here, the things she was doing could get her in trouble, yet it seemed that she was oblivious to it, to the danger. Spaz walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, then tilted his head towards the open door, signaling that they should let the two be for right now, just for tonight. Ahsoka nodded her head and followed the clone out, the door sliding behind her.

"Let's not tell anyone of this, I'm asking this as an older brother, and not a soldier," Spaz said softly his attention not on the Jedi next to him, but nowhere to be precise.

"Just this once Spaz," she smiled. "What's so important about that bear?" she asked.

Spaz looked down at her then shrugged. "Not even she knows, she just knows that she refuses to get rid of it, or leave it behind, there isn't a reason behind it," Spaz started. "Doc thinks it might be one of the few things she cherished before she was adopted, maybe a gift from a friend, or something."

Ahsoka nodded her head. "Oh, well, alright, I'll be heading to mess, what about you?" she asked.

"I'll be keeping watch, the last thing I want is my baby sister to be in trouble," he smiled warmly, for the first time since he has been here, he finally smiled, a smile that wasn't sarcastic, or filled with secret intent, this was genuine and filled with the warmth that Lucky and Doc always had in their smiles.

She was again taken back, "alright, I'll see you later then," she waved a hand goodbye and went to the mess.

_Why is it that when I met you, I suddenly feel more confident, that when I fall you are there to pick me up, and when I cry, you wipe the tears away, and hold me when I need to be held, you make me feel like I can do anything, with just one smile. ~Angel_

_Why is it that when I felt like giving up, like there was nothing in my life worth fighting for, that all I was supposed to do was live fight and die, you come in my life and turn everything I know upside down, with just one smile. ~Runt_

_And now, now I need you more than ever, if only you knew how I felt, if only I had the courage to tell you how I felt! ~angel and runt_


	11. mothers day special

**sorry this is so late!**

**for some odd reason fanfiction didn't let me upload the original, so i had to try out different thins. anyway its a little something for mothers day, that took me forever to get done because i was gone for most of that day...3 or 4 -7:30pm, and i couldn't get the computer till 11 and well stuff happened, any ways enjoy, i was only able to get two done, but i picked the two i thought would be really touching.**

Mother's day stories

Lance:

Lance was on Mandalor, the birth place of his mother. Taking a small speeder he traveled across the lands to a small farm near a long river and some woods.

"Lance we knew you would come," said a short wrinkled woman in loose earth tone clothing greeted.

"Happy mother's day grandma," he smiled leaning down to hug her. "How is grandfather?"

"Still kicking, he won't go down without a fight!" she beamed, happy that her husband was still alive.

Lance smiled as he walked in. "that's good to hear," he said as he passed his grandfather in his chair, pausing to say hi, and wish him many more years of life. Then he was out the back door, walking pass the garden and the fields, to a large tree that was alone by the bank of the river, he stopped walking for a while, he saw a figure he knew all too well.

"afternoon father," he said softly there was no emotion in his words as he came up to the tombstone, he placed a projector on the ground in front of the stone and turned it on, a holo of a beautiful woman, with long curly hair and a think frame stood before the men, she was in full Mandalorian armor, and held her helmet to her side, a bright smile on her face, and a little boy was hiding behind his mother, shy of the camera.

"What brings you here?" Lance asked, his father wasn't going to talk to him he never did unless it was yelling.

"Same reason as you, to see your mother," he replied.

"Why? You never cared for her."

"I have, I always loved her, and I just wasn't able…"

"Not today dad, I don't want to be angry at you today, mom wouldn't like that," Lance said as he stared at the holo. "I miss her so much, dad, there isn't a day of my life that I don't think about her, I wish was alive, I wish she didn't leave for that mission," he started, tears running down his cheeks, and his voice becoming shaky.

"I know my son, I know," Dooku said as he pulled his boy to him in a comforting embrace. "I wish she was alive to."

Lucky:

A small boy ran through the halls of the cloning facility on Kamino, it was in the middle of the night, and he was in search of someone. He was careful to not be caught by any of the night guards, as he reached up on his tiptoes and punched in the code to open the door. Running in he ran to the master bedroom and jumped into the bed shivering underneath the blankets. A gray hand turned on the lights, and light blue eyes opened and looked down at her side as she lifted the blankets to find the small clone in tears and curled up in a ball, shaking.

"What's the matter?" the Kaminoan asked as she pulled the boy to her lap stroking his long fluffy hair.

"I had a bad dream mom," he sniffled.

The woman was known as Cath, she was a Kaminoan who wasn't able to have children, and she took care of the clones, even if it put her in danger, one of her favorites was and will always be the little one in her arms right now.

"It's just a dream Alex, your safe now, I'm here," she soothed, rocking him back and forth.

"Can I stay here mom?" he asked.

"Of course you can."

"Will you sing to me?"

Cath smiled, "of course," she said as she began singing a Kaminoan lullaby she had been passed down through her family. The clone known as Alex closed his eyes, his mother's heart adding onto her singing, and he quickly fell back to sleep. Cath propped herself up pulling the other two pillows behind her to support her back. And the two fell asleep.

Lucky woke up, it was raining on Coruscant and he was having a dream from his past. "Mom," he breathed as he stood up and threw on a shirt, walking out to the halls with a comlink in his hands. "Hey mom, I don't know If your awake or not, but, I wanted to thank you, and just now checking my calendar, I wanted to wish you a happy mother's day, I'll visit soon I promise." He said he would have loved to hear her voice again, to hear her sing for him, which was when he heard a sleepy reply.

"Alex?" she asked.

"Yeah mom, it's me, but I go by lucky now and days," he chuckled.

"You will always be my little alexander," she replied.

"Hey mom, can, can you sing for me?"

There was a pause, and he knew she was smiling. "Of course." And Lucky sat down leaning on the wall of the hall, tilting his head back as he listened to the lullaby that had put him to sleep many years ago….

**thanks for reading, and thanks moms of the world who do anything for their kids, and was always there to help them and make them feel safe and wanted, we wouldn't be here without you guys. **

**on another note, the mission lance's mother was on isn't really known, just that is was highly dangerous, and probably stupid, his mother is the woman who funded and started the angel project, however her motives was of a more humanitarian way, unlike how it came to be after her death. i'm only saying this cause i highly doubt i'll go into anything deep with her, i might but not now maybe later anyways review please i like to hear your thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 11 a new kind of pain

**A/N i honestly lost track of how many days i spent on this, so i am sorry if it took so long, and i hope you enjoy, review me please, i love to hear what you are thinking lol and how i can improve this, i also noticed that i'm rushing things, so i'm sorry for that one hah hah hah, well, again sorry, and i hope you like this one.**

Chapter 11: a new kind of pain.

_If I dream will you be there? Will I see your face and feel your touch?_

It had been a long time since she cried, since she allowed herself to shed tears. Her heart breaking for years, and now she finally shed the tears that was held firm inside of her. In the arms of her brothers, in the comfort of the people she trusted the most, she cried until there were no more tears to shed. They didn't say anything about it; they didn't lecture her on how unbecoming it was. Or anything, they let her be. After she finished, when everything was said and done, she fell back asleep, moved from the med bay to the room she shared with Ahsoka. Runt sat outside of the room door, he would be here if she needed him, telling Anakin that he was ordered to stay at watch by Lucky, who had taken back his rank, and the command of his men, and ship, until Angel was well enough to do so. Doc was helping Coric, and the other medic, whose name was tanner, they didn't know why, and they won't ask why either, with the injured clones, who was still waiting on their attention. Doc was a real help, along with Ahsoka, who helped heal those Doc and the others couldn't get to with the force. Spaz was practicing his hand to hand combat with Lucky, and was told to work on his aim. They worked to keep up with their commander, matching her dance with one of their own. The others who had come in to work out, watched attentively as the two brothers spared, betting on who will win and who will lose. A common thing to do when you're stuck on a ship for most of your life. Spaz jumped out of Lucky's range and ran towards him an elbow out for his chest. Lucky sidestepped but wasn't expecting Spaz to come up and punch him.

"Nice hit Spaz," Lucky smiled as he stood back a few steps.

"I wouldn't be alive if I wasn't good a fighter brother," Spaz smiled as the two took their stances once again.

Lucky struck first and spaz was ready for him….

_Why is it that when I think I have things to do, I don't…_

Rex was wondering around, he wasn't given any orders, and Ahsoka was too busy to be bothered, so in all reasons, he was having a free day. He walked through the halls of the massive ship, and stopped when he saw Runt passed out, sitting next to Angel's door. He didn't seem tired earlier today, but he guessed he was worn out from something. Rex sat down next to Runt and poked his face once, waking the boy up from his light sleep. Runt wiped the drool that was sliding off the side of his mouth, and looked up at his commanding officer.

"Uh, captain?" Runt asked sitting up straight.

"It's nothing Runt; do you sleep every time you're told to keep watch?" Rex asked taking his helmet off.

"Uh, no not when it's a mission, but for some reason I have gotten sleepy."

Rex chuckled and looked at the door. "Still asleep?" he asked.

"yeah, she hasn't budged, I would even take a look every now and then to see if she was okay, it looks like she won't be having any bad dreams in a long time," Runt said with a bright smile, he would do anything to make her nightmares go away.

"You really like her huh?" Rex asked.

Runt paused and blushed a bit, "uh, sir, we shouldn't be forming feelings for a commanding officer, especially for a Jedi," he said.

Rex smiled and chuckled, "right, we shouldn't fall for our commanding officer, it's not a very wise thing to do, but sometimes it can't be helped."

Runt looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you encouraging my feeling for Angel?" he asked.

"So you do love her."

"i-I didn't….crap," runt's face turned to a dark shade of red and he covered it with his hands.

This caused the clone Captain to laugh, but he felt bad as well, Runt seemed to have forgotten of the harsh words Rex said, and though he was right, he was also out of line. There was no need to pull his birth meaning into the argument, Runt probably had to hear enough of that with the senate, and he didn't need a brother to insult his purpose as well. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, about what I said back there…"

"No need, you were right, besides, a captain shouldn't apologize to someone lower than him," Runt smiled.

It was then that the door opened and angel came out, she turned her head towards them, and her face was as pale as a ghost. Runt got up and walked to her holding her in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare, that felt too real," she whimpered.

_You will not share the same fate as us, you must be the one to end the cycle and set an example for all the others…._

A few hours ago….

Angel was fast asleep, dreaming about a house, set on a hill, surrounded by beautiful wildflowers, where she and her brothers would play, where everyone was happy, and smiling, and she was with her beloved, everything was happy, until she turned around and a woman with a thick scar from her shoulder blade down to her hip, stood facing angel, her eyes being covered in a black cover. She wore a simple Jedi outfit, and it seemed that her face was stained with tears. Angel walked towards her, something about her seemed familiar. Then she spoke.

_"You are the one to end the karma of pain and suffering," _she said then turned her head towards another woman who looked similar to the first, a few blaster holes in her body, she wore a short kimono like outfit with a large dark brown bow in the back, and a dark brown blindfold. She smiled, but her face was also stained with tears.

"_Don't trust anyone other than the one you love, people will leave you, and only bring you harm," _she said pointing behind Angel. "_Move forward, and keep your back guarded, but never look back…."_ Her voice trailed off and Angel turned her head her blind fold was blown off, and her eyes forced open, one eye red the other blue, and filled with shock, pain, and confusion.

There stood her brothers, Runt was on the floor his body smoking and blaster holes in his back, his eyes wide open. Angel backed up and two pairs of strong hands took hold of her arms, forcing her to kneel down before the troopers. She didn't recognize them, but she knew they were force sensitive, Jedi? She didn't know but this scared her.

_"You have been accused of treachery, and found guilty, for your actions against the Republic, I'm afraid you must be terminated," _Said Lucky but the voice wasn't his it was someone else's.

"What do you mean! I would never betray the republic! What proof?" she demanded but her voice wasn't hers either, it wasn't the words she wanted to say, it was like she was being pushed out of her body.

"_Now join your lover you traitor," _Lucky said not answering her question he raised his blaster and took the shot, Angel closed her eyes, but she felt no pain. Opening her eyes, everything was gone.

"_You won't die like I did, no, you're __our __only hope, and the hope of those to come, you won't die like the rest of us, but, please don't make the same mistakes, you must do things differently then we have…._

Again her voice trailed off, and she felt a sharp pain in her chest, she tried to scream, and she ended up falling out of bed. Breathing heavy she pulled herself up, and placed a hand on her chest, making sure she was alive. Then ran out the door, and the first thing she sensed was Runt.

_I have been told I was a prodigy, but tell me, what kind of man couldn't protect and cure his only sister!_

Doc was tending to a wounded trooper who happened to have gotten shot in the chest, and lived. Normally he only found this to happen to Lucky, that and the signature head shot that sent lucky into a blank daze every time the word was spoken, it was amazing how that man wasn't sent back to Kamino yet, then again, angel wouldn't have reported his condition, and she would fight to the end to keep her brother. Heck anyone who knew the captain would. Doc shook his head and patted the clone on the shoulder.

"You'll be up and running in a week give or take," he smiled. Doubling the normal time it took lucky, since this man was not his captain brother.

"Doc, we got a case over here," Tanner said with a little whistle.

Doc ran over to him as quickly as possible, to see what was going on. Apparently the injured man was one of the few of the 501st who managed to live through the battle; Tanner had patched the man up with a few bacta patches on his chest, probably back, legs and arms. Doc took a look on his datapad, and scratched his head thoughtfully, it was one of the many things he did. He pulled his brown eyes from the datapad in his hands to the injured clone before him. "you won't be walking anytime soon, it seems that you had been thought a lot, I didn't think anyone else would get Lucky's…uh…luckiness, you have a punctured heart, your spin also took a beating, I'll be surprised if you are able to walk again, but don't worry, I'll make sure you do," he smiled and put in some new orders, he would have to see what the damage really was, and if a quick dip in the bacta tank would fix it, or if he had to do surgery, he may be a medic, but he was one of the best Doctors the military had to offer, earning him the name of Doc.

"Do you really think you can help him?" Ahsoka asked.

Doc looked down at her and smiled a little bit, "I'll do everything I can to keep him here, but, I can't promise anything, if this man lived through that, he must have gotten the same gene that Lucky has in his force forsaken body, and that will give him a definite in his condition, but I'll have to look at his medical records," Dock replied with a heavy sigh, as he remembered the aftermath of a deadly battle, angel carrying Lucky over to him as fast as she could, and not damage the captain any further, Doc had chuckled, that was funny, seeing a grown man be carried by a girl half his size, but angel had complained of his weight, and asked to be seen next, in case the man had broken or fractured anything on the way there. He looked down at Ahsoka now, she had that kind of feel to her, like his sister, not the same but similar when it came down to it, he had sort of _felt_ it when he was next to her tending to some of the fallen before they were carried away. Ahsoka held that determined unbreakable strength Angel had when she was fighting.

"Ahsoka, what do you fight for?" he asked as they walked out of the medbay done for the day.

Ahsoka blinked and looked up at him with confused blue eyes. "What do you mean? I fight for the republic, for peace, and hope…"

"no, I mean is there someone you want to protect, anyone can fight and be good, say they are fighting for the republic, but even we troopers would be thinking otherwise, our minds are conditioned to serve the republic, but out there on the field, we want to protect our brothers, and when we pass through a village, we take a mental note, _this is why we fight, we want to protect them._" He paused. "Though I don't speak for everyone, just the 130th, I'm not sure about everyone else, anyways, who are you protecting, because you have that feel to you, when you fight, that you're doing it to protect someone close to you." He paused again. "Like Angel." He hoped this made it sound like he was suggesting that Jedi had people they cared about instead of your breaking the rules and I want to know with whom.

"What about you Doc, someone you fight for?" she asked a little unwilling to tell him first.

Doc smiled. "I fight for my sister, and my brothers, to end the war quickly, cause she deserves better then…then this," he motioned with his hand the white walls that surrounded them.

Ahsoka looked around, _did he really mean that? _She thought, she nodded her head. "You care a lot about her, but you do know that attachments are…"

"Bad, not for Jedi, a distraction that can lead to the darkside? Ahsoka, this isn't an attachment that you Jedi are so afraid of, this is drawing on hidden reserves of strength to continue on, to fight for the people you care for, it's called family, and the will to protect," he said sternly, he hated that whole thing with the Jedi, it was always the same like a broken record.

There was an odd silence between the two, but that was ended swiftly as Lucky was running for his life, away from Spaz and a few of the other brothers who he happened to piss off somehow. Doc chuckled as he turned around and at the top of his lungs screamed. 'HEAD SHOT!' this caused Lucky to freeze in mid run, and stare blankly into space. Ahsoka's jaw dropped in utter shock, as Doc stopped the others, reassuring them that Lucky will be punished for whatever it was he did, and Spaz gave him a dark look.

"yeah, well, next time we spar tell that cheating bastard that pulling out a pair of vibroblades wasn't part of the deal, and going into kill mode was overboard, sore loser," Spaz growled deep in his throat, and he pushed his hair back, yes it wasn't regulation to have such long hair, but he wasn't one to follow regulation, you can say that most…or all, of the members of the 130th were surviving rejects, that can fight without a second thought, and follow orders just as well as the next clone, but a bit more….insane, or independent, as Soo had called it.

The other brothers fell back, some joking about Spaz's hair others poking at how he _needs_ to be in the front lines, others just making jokes about lucky with spaz.

"How long is he going to be like this?" Ahsoka asked she had walked over to the frozen Lucky; he stood perfectly at attention, as if he was going to get orders, but his eyes were unfocused, and his lips were twisted in a goofy grin. Doc walked over to the padawan and looked at Lucky with calculating eyes, then shrugged.

"Depends on if I want to keep him like this or not," he said with a sly smile.

"What? You're just going to leave him like this?" she asked startled. "What is this? How did you get him to do that?" she demanded.

"It happened after he survived a head shot from one of our first missions as shinnies, yes I have been paired with this man from the beginning, so has spaz," he sighed with a smile, good memories. "Ah, well, as I was saying," he broke in, shaking his head so he could concentrate on what he was saying. "we were out gunned, and things looked bad, Captain Lucky was still going by the name of Alex back then, he wouldn't get rid of it, not till that day, anyways, he felt like there was only one way to save us or buy us more time until master…uh, General Soo came for us." He took a slight breath, "Lucky that damn fool, ran out drawing attention away from the rest of us to him, he took out so many clankers it wasn't funny, the man was very skilled, but that didn't mean he didn't get hit, he was just good at dealing with pain I suppose, he shot one the same time it shot him, both marks were head shots, we watched as our captain fell, and in such rage killed the others, and ran to Lucky, and by some ungodly reason the man was still breathing!" he shook his head, and looked at Ahsoka, she had this look in her eyes, like he was telling a little girl a bedtime story that was far too good to put her to sleep, he smiled. "well, we were going to die anyways, and I was trying to keep Lucky alive, when Soo jumps out of nowhere and sends the clankers flying in a massive wave of the force, he turned to us, smiled, saluted, then ran off, all of a sudden we see little Angel standing there with a bright smile on her face, well to us she was little to us, anyways, she helped us get back on the ship, when Lucky woke up we had a party, celebrating the first clone in the war to live through a head shot, but as soon as we said head shot he went into…well this," and he jabbed a thumb at the frozen clone in front of them. "So we made a promise never to say those words near Lucky, and" he paused and moved to Lucky's side giving the man a good smack upside the head, releasing him from his frozen state.

Lucky grabbed the back of his head with both hands and curled up in the fetal position, "damn you Doc, will you stop that, you don't need to smack me for real, you can use the force to do that!" he yelled glaring at the medic who had rolled his eyes.

"Lucky how many times do I have to tell you, we conditioned your body to react negatively every time you do something stupid, perverted, or well, you like, I don't have force powers."

"Yeah, my ass, I know what conditioning does, _that _wasn't conditioning, you're a fucking Jedi in disguise, I swear," he groaned.

Ahsoka smiled pleasantly, this was rather funny, and it took all she got not to laugh, but these three, were really something else, she wondered what fighting with them would be, she would have to ask Angel when she woke up.

"Jedi powers?" she asked.

"Every time I say anything that isn't trooper approved, I feel his hand behind my head!" Lucky yelled a little whimper escaping from his throat as he stood up, his hands still on his head.

"He isn't the brightest captain in the world, but he is one of the best, isn't that right captain?"

There was a long pause and Ahsoka and Doc turned their heads to Lucky who had that bright smile on his face.

"Captain?" Doc asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over how awesome I was," he grinned, earning him another smack across the head.

"Nothing that your used to," Doc smiled then pushed Lucky with his foot, "move captain, we have some talking to do, about your health, so as of right now, and before now, I am outranking you." He said in a joking yet serious tone, if that was even possible right now.

Ahsoka giggled. "Alright, well, if you don't need me anymore, I'll be finding something to do," she waved.

"Alright, bye commander, oh, you should see Rex in the halls by your room, he looks bored out of his mind sitting there with runt and all!" Lucky called out before his butt got kicked by his brother.

_Runt and Rex are talking? I wonder about what…_

_I have with me the key to victory, if only father listened…._

Lance smiled to himself, as he walked to the cell he kept his least favorite guest, and tapped on the metal besides the energy shield.

"I need your opinion old man, you see, I'm going to go get Angel, on the next planet they land on, and I know just how to do it, but I need to know if it will work," he stated as he watched the man lift his head up and glare at him.

"She will never fall for your tricks," Soo managed to say, in his weak state.

"see, that's what I thought to, but then I remembered, she isn't' like the rest of you Jedi, you guys protected her from everything in fear that she will die or something stupid like that, so she must have grown attached to her master, or should I call you her uncle, since she obviously made clones her brothers, master Kada her father, you're the next closest thing to family, so I'm sure she will come." He picked up the communicator and turned it on. The sound of static filled the air.

"H-hello? Master?" Asked a weak scared sounding girl.

"I'm sorry dear your master is still my captive, but I know you want him back, so how about you come get him, I won't send any droids out, I won't even attack, just come and get him."

There was a long pause. "Where are you?" asked a more determined Angel.

"That's what I like to hear, I'll send you the coordinates, hun, I don't want everyone to hear," he beamed and hung up.

"You bastard."

"I know you think that Soo, but you and your master brought this upon yourselves, you should have never stolen what was mine to begin with," Lance smiled.

"She isn't property, she is a child!"

"She's not a child anymore," he smiled and with that he went to his usual seat in his ship. "Let's send you some coordinates, I'll see you soon angel, and I have a surprise for you, one you won't suspect," he played with a little metal sliver, which seemed to be a puzzle piece; he had it on a chain around his neck. "Soon."

_If only you never forgot…_

Angel turned her head to the others in the room, "you know the story of sleeping beauty?" she asked. Everyone was silent.

"Never heard of it," Runt said at last.

"well it's a story of a princess who was cursed to die by an evil witch, but her good fairies or whatever, did all they could to protect her, took her away from the palace, and kept her sheltered, then she meets a prince, and they fall in love, and when she thinks everything is going perfectly, a curve ball is thrown in her face, and she ends up fulfilling the curse the witch placed on her, sending her into a deep sleep never to be woken again until she receives true loves first kiss," she shrugged. "It's a really old story my father read to me," she explained, not much detail, but she got the general picture out.

"Why are you mentioning this?" Ahsoka asked.

"Cause some odd reason, I get the feeling that I'm living one of my favorite fairy tales," she replied.

_Here goes nothing, trap or not I'm more than willing to beat every fiber of lance's being with my own two hands, let him see the anger, let him feel it! ~Angel._

_ I know__** that**__ look, it can only mean bad things to come, what is up with Jedi and their need to get themselves killed? ~Rex_


	13. Chapter 12 a poison of love

_ Chapter 12: a poison of love._

_ I have to do this right, I can't afford to lose._

Angel got dressed, and took off he bandages that was on her head, her lightsabers on her side, and a necklace around her neck, with the little metal tag that was on Ash, she walked out of her room and meet up with her brothers, and Runt, all of them wore a serious expression on their faces, their helmets to their side.

"And where are you going?" Anakin asked.

"to save my master, a large group has only delayed this more, and now that I know where the creep is, I'll bring Master Soo home myself, and don't tell me that I can't, its either your with me, or you stay out of my way," she said then walked past him.

"That's no way to talk to your superior," Anakin spat following her.

"As of right now, we are of equal rank."

Angel was walking down the hanger, getting ready to leave in a fighter, along with Lucky , Spaz, and Doc, Runt wasn't allowed to follow, since he took his orders from General Skywalker, and the others in the 501st. he hated that, the fact that all he could do was watch as Angel goes to what was surely another trap.

"Wait, Angel, don't go," Ahsoka called out as she ran out to the group with Rex close behind.

"You're not going to stop me," Angel started.

"I know, that's why we are coming with you," she said with a smile.

"Count us in as well," Obi Wan said, with Cody behind him.

"Don't leave me behind!" Runt yelled standing between the two groups. "I'm not going to be left behind, I can fight too!" he sounded like he was begging to fight alongside them.

They looked at him, the boy that was probably no older then what was normal for regular recruitment, so fixed to fight. Rex put a hand on his head and smiled. "General let's take the boy, he'll be useful, there is a reason why he got into the 501st."

"Alright then, it's settled, is that alright with you _general_ Sada?" Anakin asked with a smirk smile on his face.

Angel smiled. "It's like I said, its either you join me, or stay out of my way."

"Then let's take a ship with a little bit more room," Obi wan smiled pointing to another ship.

Angel shrugged, and followed as she was led to a larger ship for the_ mission. _

_ I'm coming for you Lance, prepare yourself_

Lance landed on the planet below, which he had designated as the meeting place, this time, he was ready for anything, he kept his part of the deal, and none of the droids he deployed were going to shoot them down, or attack at all, unless given the order. And if things went as plan, only after he leaves will he have them killed.

"Soon," he whispered, as he saw the ship land, and ten people came out, he shook his head, he was only expecting four at most. He turned to face Soo, who was still bound. "Looks like little Angel has more friends than I expected." He growled, and then walked past the Jedi, waving his hand in the air signaling the droids to follow along with Soo.

The two groups met on the middle level of the large building, he had one of the most efficient droids in the separatist army, and he had them waiting by his side, Master Soo was forced to stand, and he looked at his padawan, and the others and a deep groan escaped his lips.

"Don't look so glum, Soo, they came isn't that what matters?" Lance asked then stepped forward.

Angel was about to step forward, but Anakin and Obi Wan beat her to it. She shook her head, and waited, Runt put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, and this made her smile as well, they will be successful.

"Alright, we are here, I bet you want Angel like last time," Obi Wan asked, lightsaber in hand.

"That was part of the deal, if it wasn't for her arrival today, I would have just gotten rid of this dead weight," he said throwing a thump at Soo.

"We will take master Soo back," Anakin said glaring at Lance.

"Not unless Angel comes with me."

Lance was determined to get her, and she could feel such an intense swirl of multiple different emotions, that she couldn't truly tell which was which. But excited was one of them for sure. She stepped forward and passes the two Jedi. She smiled and turned her head to them.

"This is my fight, get my master and leave," she said calmly, with a bright smile on her face.

Master Soo was the one who spoke first against this, screaming no as he thrashing himself against one of his captors then making a run for it to Angel, Angel ran after him and so did Lance, he pulled his right hand from behind his back, with weird claw like object attached to his wrist and index finger. Angel felt him lunge to attack her master, and she just groaned as her predictions were coming true, she used the force to push her master out of the way, and hugging Lance instead, because she used only her fingers to move Soo. A sharp little pinch was felt in her back, and she felt Lances shock and depression build up inside of him. The sharp point of the claw ripped easily though the thin fabric tied around her face and the force of impact caused her to open her different colored eyes.

"Why? Angel, why? He stole you from me, why save him?" Lance sounded like a hurt little boy.

Angel smiled she was feeling sleepy for some odd reason, and she was pulled away at arms distance, she noticed the tag that was on the chain around his neck, it looked like the one she was wearing. She touched it with weak fingers, then hers, and smiled. "I wonder why you have the same thing," she mumbled and fell back, completely unconscious, Lance had held her up, but when he looked up runt and the others were already running to them, weapons drawn, lance laid angel down gently and ran away, heading back to his ship, the four super battle droids that had accompanied Lance began to fire at them, Anakin and Obi wan took them out quickly, and turned their attention to Angel. Doc had ran to his sister, then looked at master Soo who managed to use his weak legs to carry him over to her, dismay clearly on his face and in the force. Lucky growled, and Runt took one look at the sleeping girl, and made a run for it after Lance, Lucky was thrown off a little and then ran after Runt, Anakin ordered Rex and Ahsoka to stay here, while he Obi wan and Cody followed the other two clones.

_That bastard has the antidote, I have to get it, for angel I won't let her die like this! Not ever!_

Runt ran as fast as his legs would allow him, and to his surprise, he ran faster than he thought he was capable of.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Obi wan asked.

"I got word form Doc that it's a poison, he believes we have less than an hour to collect the antidote and get back to them in time to keep her with little medical attention, her organs are going to start shutting down after that one hour mark," Lucky called out after he finished talking to Doc about Angel's condition.

Runt turned his head back to look at Lucky and the others. "then we better catch him as fast as possible," he said, there was no humor in his voice, as he pushed himself harder to catch up with Lance, who by some chance managed to run faster than the five men behind him.

Anakin thought it would be better to split up and try and find a way to cut Lance off, Cody and Obi wan agreed, Lucky and Anakin took the short cut as Obi wan runt and Cody continued on the original rout lance was taking. Twist and turns in the large building seemed to appear more and more as lance progressed through. His lungs burned something fierce and his legs were ready to give up, he turned a sharp corner and leaned against the cold wall. Taking a few quick breaths he wiped the sweat that beaded on his forehead off, and pushed himself off the wall. He reached into the left side pocket on his pants, and pulled out a light blue vile.

"I never meant for this to happen," he said slamming his fist on the wall.

"Why don't you give us the bottle and we'll let you live," Anakin said applying the force in his words.

Lance scoffed. "fool, your Jedi tricks won't work on me, and what makes you think I'll give you the antidote?" he asked smugly, turning around he found himself staring down the barrel of Runts blaster, and two more pointed at him. From both sides, and to add to that, two lightsabers were ignited and ready for action. He was out numbered, and he was too tired to try and kill two Jedi.

"Give it here, and I won't blast your head off," Runt growled pressing the cold metal of the blaster to lance's forehead.

Lance sighed in defeat, and lifted his hands up in surrender, but a quick smile spread on his face, "just because I'll give it to you, doesn't mean you know how to use it, let me go free and I'll tell you," he said with the hint of victory in his voice.

Runt continued to glare at him, and his blaster didn't move from the spot on lances head. "What makes you think I'll believe you?"

"Because I'm the one who made the damn thing, both the poison and the antidote," Lance sneered.

"Tell us how to use it," Anakin barked.

"Now or you'll be losing your head!" Lucky added.

"You're not all that bright are you clone?" Lance asked rolling his eyes.

"Calm down all of you, this is getting us nowhere," Obi wan said as he shut off his lightsaber. "Fine, we will let you leave on the account that you will provide us the information we need."

"There, now that's better, lower your weapon clone or you'll never save your beloved Angel," he smiled again, his cocky tone beginning to return to his voice.

Runt growled pressing the blaster harder against Lance's head.

"Stand down trooper, we need him alive," Anakin broke in, putting his lightsaber down as well.

As soon as everyone let their arms fall, Lance stood up straight, and backed up from everyone, he still had his hands lifted, but then he put them down. "Ne shab'rud'ni (don't mess with me)," he said in perfect mando'a, this shocked most of them, and by the time they raised their weapons, Lance used the force to throw Cody and Runt at the others, then turning around he ran. Runt was helped up by Lucky, as Cody lifted himself up.

"I'm going after him," Anakin stated as he got up and ran after Lance.

Runt broke from Lucky's grasp and followed Anakin. Cody walked to obi wan who was shaking his head. Both men looked over to Lucky who was becoming angrier and more frustrated by the second.

"News captain?" Obi wan asked.

"they are trying to wake her back up, and failing, Doc is doing his best but he's just one medic, Rex and Ahsoka are looking after Soo as Doc try's to figure the poison out, but we are still running out of time," he punched the wall as hard as he could leaving a dent in it. "I'm a di'kut for letting this happen."

"I'm beginning to think that your connection to padawan Sada is more than just commander and captain."

"general, she's my little sister, I'll die for her, I'll do anything to make her smile, so for me this isn't just about Jetii and a rescue mission, this was about finding the man who made her cry, and beating him down, and now, it's about saving her life, I won't fail again," he said his normal joyful tone that he carried all the time, no matter what, was replaced by a more serious down to earth kind of tone. He sounded like the other command clones. Lucky stood up and made a quick bow to Obi Wan. "I can't fail again, if I can make her smile just one more time, it's worth all the rules I keep breaking." And with that he was off.

Obi wan looked at Cody for a long time, a little loss of words.

"What is it general?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, just wondering what we have gotten into is all," Obi wan said with a slight wave before running to rejoin the group.

"So do I general," Cody sighed, then followed.

_ Stay strong Angel, please hold on, we are going as fast as we can!_

Ahsoka didn't know what to do, it seemed that Doc was getting more flustered about the whole ordeal, and was literally pulling out his hair. Rex was trying his best to help him calm down but even a brother's words weren't going to get through to this man. All the while Ahsoka was working on trying to heal Master Soo. Well, she was helping him heal himself. He was one of the few Jedi knights that had the skills of a consular; he just needed a little help, so she was entwined with the Jedi within the mind.

_I'm sorry you should be helping to calm down Doc, the poor boy_, Soo thought as he used the aided energy to fix himself

_It's alright master, you needed my help, you must have been though a lot these past few days, she smiled,_ it was like she was being walked through the inside of his body, led by the hand, and then told what to do, it was fun, and far more then what she was used to.

_I know, tell me how do you like my padawan? _He asked as he finally got some feeling back into his legs.

There was a pause as she thought about it, she hadn't gotten to know Angel all that well, from what Ahsoka could gather, she was fun, blunt, smart, yet naive, and well she was a strange one to be around, the other padawans she was paired with were trying so hard to be the perfect Jedi, to take up and put to use everything that they had learned, but Angel was different, she used what she learned, but wasn't to found of fighting, she hated to see bloodshed, and for the last two days, stopped trying to act strong, she cried, and she cried hard. She had attachments to her brothers, and to Runt, and she didn't care. _She is one of a kind_, Ahsoka finally answered. A light chuckle rippling thought their connection.

_In more ways than one little one, she is the definition of breaking all the rules, I tried to teach her better, but it's hard to teach her the ways of the force, and fulfill a promise,_ he sighed and the two were on the path back into reality.

_What promise?_ She asked.

There was another long pause, and they seemed to have stopped midway. _I promised her father, I'll give her the life she deserved, and I failed him,_ he said swiftly then finished leading Ahsoka back to reality, letting go of her hand when she was safely back into her own body.

"Come on Angel wake up, you need to wake up!"

"Calm down Doc, you need to think rationally, she isn't going to wake up, find a way to stabilize her until our brother's return with the antidote."

The voices of the two troopers was the first thing she heard when she came back, blinking twice she stood up, wobbled and was about to fall, but Rex had noticed her and like he had been doing this for all his life, he caught Ahsoka before she hit the floor.

"You okay kid?" he asked with a little smile.

"I'm not a kid anymore Rexter, and yeah I'm fine," she smiled back.

Rex's free hand pulled up Ahsoka's and he kissed it, happy that Ahsoka was alright. She tried to look around and see if anyone was looking, but then she relaxed.

"Don't worry about them, they are a little preoccupied to pay any attention to us," he whispered in that seductive way that made Ahsoka melt in his arms almost instantly.

She blushed deeply, hissing his name softly for using that voice on her, this only caused the captain to smile gaining more in his current victory. He leaned down to kiss her, when his comlink began to blink, then suddenly Lucky's voice was heard.

"Bow chicka bow wow."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to Rex, who had turned red up to his ears, as he felt the two sets of eyes staring at his back. Doc sighed, and rolled his eyes, as soon as that happened Lucky screamed in pain and whimpered, cursing Doc for smacking him. This caused Ahsoka to go into a fit of laughter, and the whole thing ruined the mood Rex tried to build, even though it was the wrong time, but hey take what you can before it's too late right? Doc sighed again then turned his attention back to Soo. Who was calming down the medic using Jedi teachings, and reasons. Doc calmed down and thanked Master Soo for his help, he then began checking on Angel once again, trying all he can to figure this thing out, and stabilize her with the limited equipment he had with him. As Soo said Doc was a genius and could fix more people than anyone he had ever met, and with this boost to his ego, and confidence he worked hard and worked fast, his eyes darting from the datapad in his hands to Angel, he checked her vitals first and she seemed to be fine, however he didn't know how that will change in the next hour.

"Please let me be wrong, let it be just a deep sleep," he whispered, as he tried to find what it was this poison was made to do.

_Live, it's not your time to die…._

Lance continued to run, he found an open window, and pulled out a gauntlet he had in his bag, something he had pulled out from another room on the run. He attached it to his arm and was about to shoot a coil out at the edge above him.

"This is the end of the line," Runt said coldly blaster rose.

"And if you kill me I'll go down with your only chance for saving Angel."

"cut the shit, I'm the only one here, you don't have to act, you didn't want to hit her, you were going out of your way to get her, since the beginning, so it doesn't make sense for you to just run while she dies."

Lance balled his hands into tight fists, and glared at him. "Why would you care, were you ordered to? If someone ordered you to kill her you wouldn't hesitate would you?"

"SHUT UP! i would never do something so stupid! I love her that's why I do this, that's why I won't give up!" he yelled, he shook his head as though trying to shake the feeling that Lace was right to a point. He didn't know what would happen if he was given the order, but right now, he wouldn't even try.

"Bullshit, you clones are all the same."

"If you care, then trust me!" he yelled before lance had the chance to finish talking.

There was a pause. "I never wanted her to get hurt, I wanted to give her a life that she deserved, a happy peaceful life, without war, and pain," he whispered as he pulled out the vile. He looked up at Runt and chuckled. "I thought I would be the one to end the family disaster, but I guess I'm just another pawn in our ancestor's game," he sighed, smiling once then tossed the vile, watching runt catch it easily. "I call it TLFK, its suppose to undo the damage that the Jedi's Achilles' heel had done, surly you aren't stupid, so I hope you can figure it out before she dies." He said then jumped out the window.

Runt didn't bother looking to see if he managed to live, he had a feeling that he would be seeing much more of that man, and he had a sudden bitter taste in his mouth as he thought about it. Anakin and the other two managed to meet back up with him.

"Where is Lance?" Obi wan asked.

"Doesn't matter right now, I got the antidote, let's get back to Angel and the others," he said then turned to a lift that would take them back to the middle floor, where the rest of their party was waiting.

"How did he give it to you?" Anakin asked.

"He realized that he didn't want her to die, and gave it to me, but the di'kut forgot to tell me how to make it work,"

"Leave that to Doc, he would know," Lucky smiled, behind the helmet, but Runt could tell that he didn't even know that it would work.

"It's an antidote so don't we just make her drink it, or inject it?" Cody asked.

"it's more complicated than that, he said that the poison was the Jedi's Achilles' heel, I'm not sure what that means, but it's the only clue I got that and it's called TLFK, which isn't a word."

_ I get one step ahead and I find out I was a two steps behind, angel hang in there please, and how do you know this lance guy! ~runt_

_ I told you it was going to be like a fairy tale, now someone owes me some money, and I don't feel so good, where is everyone? I can't feel anything, and it's so dark…~Angel_


	14. Chapter 13 True loves first kiss

Chapter 13: true loves first kiss

_Fantasy and reality should never be mixed, but right now, it's really hard to tell the difference._

Angel sat in the dark cold of her mind, there was no soft touch of her brothers, there was no warm embrace from Runt, there was nothing but the dreadful felling of emptiness, and she began to wonder if this was what death was like. Deciding to do something she stood up and began to walk, maybe this was what it was like to be blind and have no force abilities, she shook her head feeling bad for some of the clones who had lost their eyesight, it must have been depressing knowing you couldn't fight cause everything was black to you. Angel stopped walking and smacked her head, it was her mind, her dream she could make it more pleasant, and she could do anything here! And that was just what she planned on doing. Angel stood straight and lifted her head a bit, taking in a deep breath she tried to imagine what life would be like back on the leviathan, but her mind wouldn't allow her to stay there for too long.

_Okay brain what should I do then?_ She thought as she sat back down. She closed her eyes, and the thoughts of Runt flooded her mind.

_That's right, I'm going to die without even telling him how I felt, well, I feel empty, and depressed,_ she wanted to cry, to try and force herself awake so that she would be given that one chance to tell him everything she felt, to hug him, hear his voice one last time…kiss him, she shook her head, right like a she was going to kiss him, he would be in so much trouble.

There was another pull on her mind, and it pushed the images of multiple different people, couples, dying for some reason, she didn't want to see that, what was the point of it? Standing back up she decided that she should try and do something, anything that might help her heal, because this wasn't how it was supposed to be, no she was told that she wouldn't die, not yet anyways, she still had to do whatever it was those women failed to do!

_You can't die Angel, you have a family, and friends who want you alive, you got Runt to return to when you wake up, don't leave this world without telling him how you felt! _Her mind screamed at her as she fought back the mental sleepiness that had wondered into the cold blackness of her mind. Maybe that was the reason she couldn't think straight, that damned poison was doing things to her mind, her force abilities, and her body physically. She didn't know how much longer she would have to wait to be saved, and she wished there was a way for her to get through this without having help, so she could point a finger at Lucky and demand her credits she had betted him on. Then again, he didn't have any money ether, and she didn't know when he would ever get paid, he owes her a lot of credits. _ Not a perfect place to be silly_, Angel huffed then fell back to the floor and crossed her legs ready to try and meditate, get to anyone who was force sensitive. Anyone at all would suffice since she was desperate to be woken up from this cold neutral zone. _A nightmare would be a lot better than this!_ As if answering to a challenge she was taken from the dark and placed in a reality she wasn't sure was hers, a cold gray building with many men and women walking around like they had been doing this for years, the noise of busy scientist filled the air, and for some reason the place reminded her of the word fail, and the whole place seemed very familiar to her. She was like a ghost in the building; it must have been a memory of one of the other women who seemed to have taken a liking to her recently. Angel continued walking down the metal pathways, everything seemed to be leading to a wide open space, which had tubes and ladders heading down, along with a lot of light being directed down to that one area, curious as she is, she had to find out what it was that was down there, and what she saw/ felt made her sick. She covered her mouth and kept herself silent though it wouldn't have mattered to begin with, no one could hear her, or see her. In the middle of the room, where all the light was concentrated at, was a small group of doctors, who was struggling with restraining a young Togruta boy who looked like he had seen better days, his eye were blood shot and bulging, his muscles were oblong and misshapen, along with his entire right side. Blood dripped to the floor, and his body twitched, and went into spasms, as the men and women around him began injecting him with two or three different types of drugs, trying to make this boy settle down, but he couldn't and his cries filled their ears, and the large factory like building, his cries were echoed by the cries of the other experiments, all children, probably orphans or homeless , and soon he fell silent, Angel closed her eyes and turned around trying to detach herself form this image, this part of her history she never wanted to remember, but she remembered it all to clearly, she had been on that table, kicking and screaming, but she lived, and this haunted her, but it wasn't like back in reality, where she could shut herself off from the force, from the world around her, this was a dream, and a dream that she couldn't break away from. Tears rolled down her slender tanned face, and she felt so helpless, and weak. In the middle of her pain and sorrow she felt a warm breeze rush pass her, and she was taken into a tight embrace.

_I have missed you baby girl, you don't have to cry anymore, you seem to be doing a lot of that recently. _The voice of her beloved father flowed through her ears, and eased her pain she turned around and looked up into beautiful, caring, blue eyes, set in the face of a familiar green Twi'Lek, the red headband he once wore, but now belonged to Angel, was once again in its rightful place. She hugged him tightly; he was so warm, so _real_, that she wished she could stay like this forever.

_Papa, I missed you, are you here to take me away with you, like back when I was little?_

_No, you can't come with me, not today, my dear._

Angel looked up at him with hurt in her eyes, why wouldn't he want her with him, when after so many years of being separated, why would he want to push her away. She buried her face in his chest and shook her head. _No papa, I wanna stay with you, I finally got to be with you, why are you pushing me away?_ She asked.

Sada didn't say anything for some time and just held her, he felt like a failure, for he had hurt her more than he could have imagined, and he didn't want to hurt her anymore. _Because Angel, you don't belong on the other side just yet, you have to let go before it's too late,_ her father's voice rang sternly, yet tenderly. He pushed Angel aside. _You have grown to be a beautiful, and strong young woman, and I'm proud to have been your father,_ he smiled and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, then pressed his forehead with her's and sighed deeply. _I'm sorry I wasn't' there for you when you needed me._

_ It's okay, papa, I know It's not your fault, it was Lances._

Her father pulled her back again and gave her a stern look, _do not blame him, for my death, never hold a grudge my dear or it will be the end of you_.

With those last words of wisdom Sada pushed himself up and picked Angel up and placed her on her feet. Smiled kindly at her again and backed away slowly their fingertips touching before he faded away, and Angel was left alone again, tears welled in her eyes, as she pulled her hands into her chest, trying to control her sobbing, and it was in that moment of utter sadness, and pain, that time where she felt like her world was breaking under her feet once again, something warm, tender, and burning with passion, wrapped itself around her and brought her out of the darkness….

_I have to find out how to use this damn thing if I'm going to save her, but everyone needs to shut up and let me think!_

"There has to be a way to use this blasted thing," Lucky yelled scratching his helmet.

"What if we used the antidote the same way the poison was applied, with a small prick," Anakin asked.

"That's what she said."

"Lucky shut up!" Doc yelled then waved options off, like it wasn't going to work; he turned to Ahsoka and Rex. "tell me, what do you two think TLFK means, don't' think in military terms, or scientific terms, from what we gathered, Lance is the creator of both the poison and the antidote, but he isn't primarily a scientist, and he isn't a general, he has some connection with Angel, and he cares enough to try and take her back no matter what, if it was me, and I had no connection to her other than for a simple project that can be redone, I would have killed her in order to keep the secrets of the project just that, a secret," Doc continued trying to find some hidden secret, some clues on how to use the antidote.

"I'm not sure Doc, why ask us?" Rex asked raising an eyebrow.

"I see…well, no reason, just a hunch," he waved with a light smile.

"Well, I did sense a bit of tension, and regret from the young man while we were chasing him," Obi wan joined in.

"That's what she said."

"LUCKY!"

There was a long pause then Anakin spoke. "As did I, but what does that mean, that he likes Angel?"

"that could be it," Doc murmured, he was scratching his head trying to find the answers, the answers that were right in his face and yet he couldn't find out what it was, frustrating to say the least.

"She does look rather peaceful sleeping like that," Cody stated and everyone stared at him, then Angel.

"Peaceful, and beautiful, and her skin has that unreal glow to it," Spaz added.

"The angel in her must be trying to get rid of the poison in her system," Lucky thought out loud believing that she was part of the most beautiful creatures in the entire galaxy.

Doc rolled his eyes, this was no time to talk about how cute their sister looked while she slept, they had only a few more minutes before the hour hit, and they lose Angel piece by piece.

"Wait, what was that you guys said?" Runt asked pulling his long and tender gaze from Angel to the others who just happened to forget that he was even there.

"All I said was that she looked peaceful when asleep," Cody repeated, not sure if this was the answer to his question.

"and I said that it wasn't just peaceful, but beautiful, and her skin glowed" Spaz added shyly, pulling some of his hair down to try and hide his face, before Lucky handed him his helmet, which Spaz gladly took and placed it back on his head, tuning it on as soon as he heard it click into place

Runt looked from the two brothers to Ahsoka and Rex, who came to the same conclusion as he did.

"sleeping beauty," the three said at the same time, excitement coming into their eyes, well Rex wouldn't show it so willingly like Ahsoka did, and Runt had that childish energy still running though his system, so he was excused from being a little weird every now and then, but not Rex, who was, physically, a grown man, so he must act like a grown man, and things like this wasn't something a grown man, who led other men to war, would do.

Anakin looked from the excited expressions on his padawan's and trooper's faces, and also took note of Rex's little show, which he had to admit was funny, as he watched the captain regain his posture and cleared his throat, looking around to see if anyone had noticed the one time he didn't act like a captain. From those three he looked at Obi wan, his eyebrow raised in question, but Obi wan was just as lost as his former padawan, and he searched through his mind, while stroking his beard, for the answers. Cody looked at Rex with the same questioned look in his eyes, but Doc patted his arm, and the two turned to Lucky as he mouthed the words that Ahsoka was brave enough to say.

"TLFS, it stands for True Loves First Kiss," she said, with the slight hint of blush running across her face.

"True loves first kiss?" Obi wan asked a little baffled.

"That doesn't make any sense," Anakin tried to wave it off, it would be a weird day if that was the case. Or so he thought, he had no idea what was really going on, on his ship.

"Look it's the only shot we got, do you trust me?" Runt asked looking around.

Ahsoka and Rex nodded their head. Lucky gave off his signature quote, and was smacked for it by Doc, who afterwards, gave Runt the thumbs up; Spaz still refused to take off the helmet, and only nodded his head. Soo ran the back of his hand across Angel's cheek, and looked up at Runt, he wasn't sure at first, but the pleading look in Runts dark brown eyes persuaded him to trust the man with his padawan's life, Cody had a wide smile across his face as he figured he was going to be one of the few clones to witness such a thing, and suddenly wished that he was paired with a female general, or that Obi wan took up a female padawan, so he could try this 'true loves first kiss,' with her. The only two who were still unsure was Obi wan and Anakin, Anakin didn't want to see this happen, it was, making him miss his own secret love, and Obi wan was wondering if it would work. He let out a deep sigh and waved his hand in approval, though every bit of his being was screaming out about how this was wrong, and against the code, and it could only lead to bad things. Anakin saw that it was going to happen anyways, and got up and left, he wouldn't be here to see it unfold. With the approval of everyone minus Anakin, Runt took the vile, popped it open and chugged it down, everyone gasped, a little uneasy, but Runt calmed them down, begging them to continue trusting him. After everyone calmed down Runt leaned over Angel's sleeping form and taking a deep breath, to calm his nerves of what he was about to do, he stared down at her, her tanned face, the scars that outlined her eyes and reached up to her head, how her hair seemed to curl up her cheek, and her perfect lips, and couldn't help but outline them a few times. Causing the two elder Jedi to raise eyebrows, and he wasn't going to hear the end of it for a very long time. Pushing the thought aside, he focused on Angel again, gently caressing her face in his hand, he gently pressed his lips to hers, closing his eyes, her lips were somewhat cold, they did look pale when he looked at them, but he didn't know they would be this cold. He continued kissing her…even after she returned the kiss.

_I've always wanted to tell you, that I loved you, and I realized now that words couldn't possibly describe how I truly felt for you. ~runt and angel_

_ Well this was awkward, did she kiss him back? ~ Obi wan_

On the way back to the _Resolute,_ Angel had kept her distance from Runt, she spoke with Soo, and was giving him updates, she was acting as if nothing had happened, and she was at the moment a perfect padawan, and Anakin and Obi wan dropped the subject of the kiss, Runt and the other troopers had their helmets on and in their private channel within the helmet, they spoke, Lucky was making little perverted jokes about kiss, Rex congratulated him on doing the one thing he was meaning to do now before it was too late, Cody laughed, and asked what it was like. Doc wanted to know how something from a children's book could have cured his little sister, and Spaz still wasn't talking. To everyone who wasn't in their little circle of communication, thought that they were just standing there waiting to get on the cruiser and get some orders. Other than that, the ride back was a quiet one, Angel would try and touch Runt with the force, push her presence on him, share with him how she felt, since she felt his uncertainty, and she hated that, she hated making him feel so confused, but she knew she couldn't do a thing while other Jedi were so close by. Ahsoka had kneeled down next to Angel, she gave her a small hug, rubbing her arms and telling her quietly not to worry. Angel thanked her; it was nice to have a friend that wasn't her brothers, it was comforting. For some reason the trip back was a lot longer than Angel remembered. When they got on the _Resolute_ a medical team had a Repulsorlift stretcher waiting and with careful hands they lifted Soo onto the stretcher, and pulled him away to the medbay, Doc saluted the small team he was a part of and ran after the fleeing stretcher. Angel got up, but just as her master before her, her energy reserves were gone, and she couldn't hold herself up anymore. Ahsoka helped her up, and was walking her to the medbay as well, Angel protested, she didn't want to go to the medbay, she had a serious fear of doctors, needles, and pills. She wasn't going into a medical facility unless she was knocked out and dragged.

"That can be arranged," Anakin said jokingly when Angel told them.

"hah hah master Skywalker, even in my current state, it would still take a Jedi and half a legion of clone soldiersto get me into that blasted medbay," she smiled weakly, slumping slightly in Ahsoka's grip, Runt wanted to help her, he wanted to be the one to carry her away, but Rex pulled him back and shook his head, and Lucky helped Ahsoka hold up his sister.

"What you need is rest little one, and a checkup," Anakin smiled.

Angle gave him a pleading look, she didn't want to go to bed, she spent most of the mission asleep and this wasn't how she wanted to spend her moments finally awake. Lucky gave her a stern look, and though it wasn't noticeable through his helmet, Angel could feel it in the force, she let out a little whimper in defeat, and signed, she turned her head slightly to Runt. He looked at her, wanting to help her out, but Skywalker was right she needed a checkup, food, and sleep. She needed to get over whatever side effects that she might be suffering from. He walked away from her, following Rex, Cody, and the two Jedi masters back to the briefing room.

"Angel, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Angel muttered, she wasn't okay, her side hurt, her head hurt, and she felt like crying, all in all she just wanted the day to end. "Just hungry," she added knowing that neither of the two was going to let her drop the question with such a cruddy answer.

"Alright sis, we'll get you something to eat," Lucky said with a great deal of tenderness in his deep voice.

Angel didn't say anything, just nodded her head, and when they finally got her food she didn't eat, just moved things around with her fork. If she would use her eyes, she would have been staring blankly at a white wall, not paying attention to what she was doing, thinking of the kiss, how it felt, and what she did afterwards, but she refused to use her eyes when she awoke, feeling dirty about using something that wasn't hers to begin with, her grip on her fork tightened as the thought of the kiss came to her mind, her body shaking slightly in response. She wanted to be with Runt, wanted to talk to him, but, he was busy with debriefing, and she began to wonder, if the kiss they had shared, even though it was meant to save her life, if it meant anything to him. Or if it was just another job he had to do, was saving her life just part of the job? She didn't want to think about it like that, she wanted the kiss to mean something, for both of them. Her heart was pounding she could feel it in her throat, her leg twitched, and she couldn't seem to concentrate long enough to put some of the food in her mouth, she just kept her mind focused on the door of the mess hall, waiting for Runt to walk in at any moment, and tell her that he loved her, she was just waiting. It had been hours and she still waited for him to walk in, but after waiting for hours she had enough, she would go to him herself, and find out. She stood up and took up her tray placing it on the counter and walked to the door, as it opened she was shocked to feel Runt standing there in front of her, fact she only noticed when she walked right into his chest.

"Sorry," Angel said quietly.

"It's alright commander Sada," he smiled then looked at her. "You alright?" he asked. "Did you eat?"

"I'm fine, I ate," she lied.

"No you didn't, I can tell, don't lie to me, but, I'm glad to see you up and walking on your own."

"I'm sorry, I'll eat soon."

An awkward silence befell them, Runt was trying to find some words to say, things that would ease the tension, things that would make her laugh, but he couldn't find anything to say, Angel took in a deep breath.

"Yeah know that kiss," she started, feeling a little blush rise to her cheeks.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"Did you mean it?"

There was a pause, and he looked down at her with a look on his face like _are you kidding me?_ He took hold of her arms, looking both ways before he spoke.

"I did," he said freeing one of his hands to cup her chin, tilting her head up so he could place a tender kiss on her lips.

She shivered at his kiss, and kissed him back, her free arm wrapped around his neck. It was a few breathless seconds before they released their lips, she hugged him, burying her face in his chest, smiling. Runt stoked her curly hair, his gloved fingers combing through the thick strands of black hair.

"I love you," he whispered the words he had been meaning to say.

"I love you too," she giggled.

Sure they had only met a few days ago, sure they were part of different legions, sure life sucked and there wasn't a definite time when they may see each other again, but for now that didn't matter, nothing mattered, she loved him, and he loved her back. He had a reason to live, he wasn't just another number on the field, he wasn't just some toy the senate can mess with and insult, and he was in his way complete.

_Make sense of my life, make the pain go away, you are the cure to all things that's wrong, don't leave me, I believe I was made for you and you for me._

**a/n**

**alright so i typed this up without really thinking, i try not to put personal matters into my fics, idk y, but i just don't like doing it, however, the kiss, was taken from the night i kissed my beloved, and unlike poor angel who was dieing, i wasn't i was just laying in his arms, and thinking 'damn it kiss me already!' but yeah, i didn't notice this till i was rereading the fic, and i liked it so much, i didn't bother changing it lol anyways enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: in love I wait.

It had been a few weeks, since the last time Angel and Runt had seen each other, from what he heard, Angel was promoted, Master Soo had retired, and Angel was the new general of the 130th, it suited her, she loved those men. As for Ahsoka and Rex, their relationship seemed to have progressed, Rex was still just as protective of her as he was before, and because of Runt, he had more time to spend with, her, on and off the battle field. Runt had his own battle scars to brag about, he remembered that he was screaming from the burns on his side, he blushed, it seemed so childish to scream from something like that, but shab it hurt, the right side of his hip was scared, and he sort of wobbled when he walked but he shrugged it off, it was nothing to serious. He could still run and shoot so all was good. Today would be just like all the others, coming back from a recent fight, the fight was nowhere in general, just empty space, and they had lost a lot of pilots, Ahsoka didn't look well, and she never did when she came back with fewer troops then when she started. Rex wasn't expected at the debriefing; he was tending to the commander, so Runt took up his job, and walked along side of General Skywalker. Taking notes in his datapad, which he would give to Rex at the end of the day or during meal time, whenever that was.

"Did you get all that Runt?" Anakin asked.

"Yes general, I'll take these to captain Rex, and get back to you with a report on Ahsoka's condition." Runt responded quickly with a swift salute.

Anakin seemed satisfied as he smiled and nodded his head, and before Runt knew it, he was off, probably to his room so he could talk to his girl without interruptions and eavesdroppers. Yeah like most of the command clones that stick with general Skywalker, he knew about him and the senator, it was impossible not to notice, but like everyone else, he chose to ignore it, however he couldn't help but get a little pissed off, seeing as Rex gets his girl next to him every day, and Anakin spoke to his girl every time he got a chance, the last time he said anything to Angel was when he was saying goodbye, and telling her not to cry. His fingers lightly touched the white cloth Angel had wrapped around his arm, she never took it back, and he never really took it off, wrapping it over his armor every day. Angel, she probably had her hair down now. He wanted to see her, no matter how many times he tried to stop thinking about her, it wouldn't help, he thought about her whenever he heard a lightsaber turn on, he thought about her when he saw birds fly, he even dreamed about her, and that was something different, for his dreams weren't as nice to him as his daydreams were, and he had been made fun of so many times already, unfortunately he was still just a normal trooper, and wasn't allowed to have his own room, not that they would have room for it to begin with. A deep blush ran across his face and he was thankful for his helmet.

Ahsoka kissed Rex gently on the cheek, she was glad he was by her side, he was always uneasy when it came to her flying, he was always on edge, afraid that one of the ships that got blown up was hers, relieved that they weren't, but that was always replaced with grief, it was a brother who died instead, and he knew that she did everything she could. The two comforted each other, made the sadness go away, even for a short moment. Rex pulled Ahsoka into his lap, and he kissed the top of her head, resting his lips there he took in her sent, and smiled. She smiled to and entwined her fingers in his.

"I'm sorry Rex."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered, his fingers closing around hers. "It's not your fault, those men died heroes today, and it's not your fault that it had to be like this."  
>"Then why do I feel so bad?"<p>

"cause you have a heart, and it cries when someone dies," Rex said then wrapped his arms around her, best he could though he still had her hands in his, so in a way, she was hugging herself.

The two stayed there for a moment, in silence, Ahsoka would know when someone was coming and would be able to get up and look professional before they were caught. Rex sighed; breathing in Ahsoka's unique sent once again.

_Every day is a gift; every moment must be shared with the ones you care for, for there may be a day where they will never return, that is the world we live in._

Hours had pass and the _Resolute_ was in orbit of Coruscant, they were landing for restock, it was easier, and more secure if they did so on planet, then wait for things to come in space. Where things can be attacked and tampered with. Runt was allowed some off time while they restocked, and the injured was taken to the hospital, he was relieved to be given some free time, he would be able to get his mind off of Angel, or at least try, Rex had told him that fresh air would do him good, helped him when he was thinking about Ahsoka back when they were separated. _Yeah, well, you have her, you know that if you live the next day you can see her, I don't have that luxury_, he remembered saying before walking off into the city, he was being stared at, and some saluted him, he didn't understand why for a moment.

"Do I really look like the rest of my brothers, I thought I looked way younger," he whispered looking into a window of a small store, and that was when he realized he was still in his armor, he laughed and face palmed himself. "That explains it, I look like a trooper," he laughed. And continued walking through the streets, looking around, he didn't have any money, it wasn't like he got paid, and he wondered what good walking though the shopping district was if he was poorer then well, the homeless, and slaves, he stopped in front of a jewelry shop, there was a diamond ring in one of the displays, the ring had a nice diamond in the middle, and two different gems on either side, one was red, and the other blue, like Angel's eyes, he was lucky enough to be one of the few people to see those beautiful eyes, but Angel hated them, she refused to use them, because they were not her's, and she felt dirty using them even if she didn't mean to. The shop owner noticed that he was staring at the ring and decided to walk out and talk to the trooper.

"You seem to like that ring sir, is there a special lady you have this in mind for?" the shop owner asked tilting his head to Runt.

Runt blinked and scratched his head. "Uh, i…it reminded me…" he sighed. "If I was paid for fighting, I would buy this for Angel, "he said with a light smile.

"Angel? Ah, your special lady, you plan on marrying her?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah if that was even possible," Runt laughed, "why?"

"This is an engagement ring my boy, I assumed you knew that when you were staring at it like it was the most beautiful think you can put on her hand," he waved his hand and smiled at how naive the young clone was.

Runt blushed, "oh, sorry," he mumbled scratching the back of his head.

"Don't be, so this Angel what does she look like? And how did you two meet?" he asked.

"uh, well she is short, beautiful and strong willed, and we met here on Coruscant, a few weeks ago, saved her life," he smiled, then wondered why he was saying so much to a man he never met before.

"_and in other news the battle between the 130th and the separatist have ended in victory, many lives were taken, but in the end, with the new general Jedi consular Angel Sada, the 130__th__ rose in victory, saving the lives of the many…." _HNN was on and it had grabbed Runts attention, he felt himself hold his breath as he heard them announce news on the legion Angel led, he was relieved that she was alive and safe, and it seemed that he was so relieved, that it showed greatly on his face.

He turned his head to the shop owner and blinked as he saw the man smiling back at him, his light blue eyes smiling as well.

"Uh, I know some guys back there, glad that they came out of that…"

"the only one mentioned in there was general Sada, don't worry young trooper I won't tell, its rather dangerous to have affection for someone like that," he raised an eye brow and pulled the ring out of the case, "here take it, it's my gift to you, for all the hard work you do for us, just promise me you won't tell anyone else, I have a business to run you know," he said so flamboyantly it crept Runt out.

"Right, I'll do that, um, thank you, this means a lot to me,"

"I just hope she says yes," the man squealed and waved Runt off as he returned to his counter.

Runt waved goodbye and left the area headed back to the ship.

_I have heard it before, you're not a droid, you're a living breathing woman, and you should treat yourself better, yeah well, life sucks and I have to fight to survive, so there_

Angel was laying in the med bay, she had passed out after they left orbit, she acted strong taking care of her men before herself, everyone was settled and while she was talking to master Yoda, she had fallen unconscious, and was rushed off to the medbay.

"She is reckless." Lucky said looking at Yoda, feeling like he had to finish what his sister started.

"Indeed," Yoda nodded his head, but couldn't help but smile at her dedication.

"Master Yoda, will she still be given a normal life?"

"Chose she has, Jedi she has become, normal she will not be."

"well, then I just have to do a good job of protecting her," Lucky smiled, then told Yoda of the advancements and such, he hated having to deal with things like this but it was part of the job. With a deep groan he dragged his feet out of the briefing room, just to get a camera on his face; he shot a glare at the temporary second in command, who gave him an apologetic look. There was a reporter in his face, and a camera droid along with her.

"You are commander Lucky of the 130th, how was the battle commander, is there a chance that I would be able to get an interview with general Sada?" she asked pressing the mike in his face. He raised an eyebrow and smiled warmly.

"General Sada is resting, she needs It, haven't slept in days, but as for the battle, it was hard, like all battles, and the battles to come, but like we keep saying around here, today is a good day for someone else to die," he said, then thought about it, "it's a mando thing," he added quickly. He walked away from the woman, but she was persistent.

She wasn't willing to let up, and continued asking questions, like how he became commander, how he managed to pull his men out of this fight, and so on, and he had thought of shooting her, he had his blaster in the holsters on his kama, it would be easy, but he wasn't looking forward to another trip to Kamino, and he really didn't think that his mom would be able to pull any more strings for him. So against his better judgment, he refused to kill the annoying twit.

"I was bred for war hun, eat it, live it, breath it, it's only natural, I was pro…raised to be a command clone…command trooper, and it wasn't like I pulled these men out alone, my sis…my general did all the hard work, I just made sure we got on the blasted transports." He said making so many mistakes. It was getting harder to speak to normal people, especially about his sister, and he really didn't like being known as a clone, he wasn't just a clone he was a trooper, the republics finest.

"I see, so do you consider your general as anything other than just a general? I noticed you had to correct yourself."

"No I didn't," Lucky said bluntly, he really hoped she didn't catch that.

"I'm sure you did commander, just as you corrected yourself from calling yourself a clone, do you think yourself different from the other clones?" she asked.

"look we aren't just clones, we are republic troopers, the best of the best, and we plan on holding that record, a record carved many years before this war, and as for General Sada, well, it's none of your business, she is a Jedi who does her job with most efficiency, she makes little to no mistakes, and she tends to her men before herself, does this satisfy you?" he asked truly getting annoyed, he was in front of the medbay, "now if you mind, I have business to tend to, and you're not authorized in," he smiled kindly to her and bowed, then walked in closing the door and making his way to Angel.

The reporter huffed folding her arms. "well there you have it, the first time we get the chance to talk to these muscle heads and I get blown off like I was some pest, just trying to find the truth," she continued to glare at the door, half expecting commander Lucky to get the chills, or go into an accident because of her.

"Nice work out there, bro," Doc said sarcastically, his eyes didn't meet with Lucky's but rather stayed focused on the task at hand.

"Unexpected visits tend to make me uncomfortable, and I don't work well in those situations dear brother," Lucky smiled back.

Doc put everything down, snipping the stitching string and tying it tight, he turned his head as a medical droid applied the bacta and finished the injured trooper up. His dark brown eyes were filled with the kind of seriousness that made most men cower in fear, it just made Lucky uncomfortable.

"I know what you're going to say."

"Do you now? Then tell me what is it that I was going to say?" Doc asked folding his arms.

"I should be more aware of our sister, and stop her from doing such reckless things," Lucky started.

"And?" Doc asked not fully satisfied with the answer.

"And that she needs to get at least seven hours of rest a day, she is still a growing child and she needs her strength, or her body will fail."  
>Doc sighed and pressed his middle finger and his index finger on either side of the bridge of his nose, "then why must we have this discussion again? You know how worried I was, thinking that she might make herself sick, or die on the battle field due to the lack of sleep?"<p>

"I know brother, but you should know that once Angel makes up her mind it's hard, if not impossible, to get her to change it," Lucky said not liking Doc's tone but knowing full well that he was right, he should have been able to get a girl half his size into be for longer than one or two hours.

"We'll talk later, but for now let's leave her to rest," Doc smiled and the two walked out of the medbay, to see a most pleased looking journalist, Doc shot Lucky a quick glare, then shook his head.

_It's going to be one heck of a week_


	16. Chapter 15

**ah, so no one is interested in this story, so i will finish it up and work on others, which are all puzzle pieces leading to what the "angels" are and so forth, i think i would like writing it, i'm already enjoying myself with a few stories, some will go back in time, and others forward, and one that has almost nothing to do with 'just as i am' anyways, comments are always nice to get, i like to know what i did wrong, so i don't mind complaints, just don't be to mean lol. i'm not good with timelines, so i improvised, anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 15: in the end

_ I had seen her on the battle field, back on Kamino, she fought as if it was her own home being attacked, and she was brilliant, lucky for me, she had noticed me, and with a smile tilted her head towards the fight, just in time… for me to get shot at…._

Runt blinked a few times before staring up at white ceilings, he groaned, trying to move but everything seemed to hurt, and moving wasn't making anything better. He had remembered that he was brought to Kamino, to protect it, to protect his brothers.

"Thank the maker your alive, I thought I lost you back there," said a voice Runt hadn't heard in what seemed like forever. He turned his head and smiled looking into the face of his angel. She had smiled back and ran her hand from his forehead to his scalp, and gently kissed his forehead.

"I thought you had amazing reflexes," she teased once he was able to prop himself up.

"Can't be helped, I was distracted," he smiled, rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb. "I didn't know you were contacted, when did you get here?" he asked.

"we got a personal call for help from Cath Da, the Kaminoan who raised Lucky, Lucky demanded to go and help, even if he had to go back on his own, I wouldn't let him go alone, no one would so we called on our reserve strength and flew here in the middle of battle, we landed by the children's area, Lucky ran to find his mother, while we made our way to the rest of the fight," she reported. "Now you're in the medbay, because you were too distracted to watch the battle before you."

"You smiled, so I thought that it wasn't all that bad," he argued.

She giggled and pressed her lips to his to keep him from saying something else, he reached up to her, pulling her down on him, he even ignored the pain in his chest, and side, he ignored everything other than Angel. His fingers brushed through her long curly hair, and then something hit him. He pulled back and reached for the blindfold she continued to wear. She placed her hands on his to stop him.

"I want you to see something, I know you hate your eyes, but they are a part of you, and just as beautiful as you are, I'm not force sensitive, I need to see your eyes, I need to see the light and the emotions that only your eyes can show."

She was hesitant, but after a while of thinking, which was a lot shorter then she thought, she allowed him to take the blindfold off, she opened her eyes and looked into his eyes, he could see the uncertainty in them, the trust and the pain. He kissed her forehead and smiled warmly at her.

"I know it hurts you, I'm sorry, but this is really important," he paused looking at the door as if someone was going to barge in at any time.

"Don't worry, they are all busy, we have time," she said, following his gaze.

He patted his sides, his belt and his armor was gone, he looked up at her in a sudden fear, and she giggled shaking her head as she left his side for a short moment returning with his belt and his kit. He held his hands out for the belt and when he got it, went through the compartments till he found what he was looking for. Smiling in sure victory, he pushed himself up, and made a motion with his hands, telling Angel to take a seat, so she was shorter then he was. She listened and sat down, her head coming a little above his kneecaps, she was already short to begin with, why would he want her to sit? Her question was answered almost instantly as he took a little black box from the belt.

" I have never done anything like this before, and I'm not sure what to do, but the holonet helped, anyways…" he didn't get the chance to finish for angel stood up and made everything seem normal once again.

"Lay down, General Skywalker is coming," she whispered, she felt the utter depression, and anger that filled him.

He looked at her and then the box, putting it back into the compartment when the door slid open and Anakin walked in with a light smile on his face.

"So, he's finally awake, nice to have you back Runt," Anakin said clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, thanks general, was worried I wasn't going to make it," Runt smiled.

"You probably wouldn't if Angel wasn't here, she worked wonders Runt," Ahsoka chirped in.

Runt shook his head and laughed. "I owe you my life general Sada," he looked up to see her, but she had gone, she had left the room while the few were talking, and this made his heart sink.

"Where did she go?" he asked heartbroken.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other, and then back at him. "she wasn't even supposed to be here, she argued, refusing to leave till you were awake, she said it was her fault that you got shot, and she felt bad about it, she has to return to her men, and take care of them now," Anakin said giving Runt a tight squeeze before letting go.

"i….i see, send her my thanks please," he said halfheartedly, laying back down in the bed he stared up at the white ceilings once again, he waited for everyone to leave before pulling the blanket over his head, acting like a hurt child, he didn't cry, he didn't say anything, just didn't want anyone to see his face at the moment.

Ahsoka looked back at the door then at Anakin, "master?" she asked.

"I guess he felt that she really cared, I suppose he fell for her and she didn't feel the same," he shrugged. "That's life."

Ahsoka nodded her head, but she knew that her master was wrong to a point, Angel loved Runt, and it was just the Jedi code that kept the two apart, she shook her head and followed her master back to the transports, Runt would be given a few more minutes, he would be checked on and then escorted back to the transports himself. Angel hadn't left the planet when she felt that the two Jedi were gone she ran back to the medbay, the doors sliding open didn't bother Runt, he had fallen asleep. she felt a sudden pain when she saw the blanket pulled over his head, a common sign of the recently deceased, she bit her bottom lip as she walked slowly over to him, and pulled the covers off, his bare chest rose and fell with every breath he took, and this brought a smile on Angel's face, she leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his soft lips, then his forehead.

"I'll see you again soon, but please stay alive, and be careful," she whispered, kissing him one last time, amazed at how he had slept through it, but was glad, saying goodbye was a lot easier when they weren't awake. She walked out of the medbay and smiled at Lucky who was walking alongside a short Kaminoan with crystal blue eyes, she held onto Lucky's hand, as if afraid that if she lets go he would perish.

"Mom, this is my sister, your daughter, Angel Sada," Lucky introduced.

Angel was taken back, she never had a mother, and it was odd, and also, a relief, she bowed in respect and the Kaminoan smiled at her.

"so, you are the precious being from above my Alexander had spoken of, I am glad to have finally meet you, you are a beautiful woman," she smiled, her words making Lucky blush a little. "I am Cath Da, but my sons call me mother," she introduced with a small curtsy.

"Mother, it's nice to meet you as well, I'm sorry that it had to be under these circumstances."

"It is better than the last five times I have seen Alex," and she patted his head tenderly. "Decommissioned five times, this boy will be the death of me," she joked, and Lucky gave out a mock laugh and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

"I see, well, I'm glad that he isn't sentenced to such a thing today, or ever, as long as I'm general," she smiled.

The two women walked side by side, talking, for Cath was getting to know her knew daughter. In the medbay Runt had woken up, a medical droid acting as an alarm clock, checking his vitals, and replacing the bacta patches on his chest and side. He still had some trouble moving but it wasn't anything he couldn't sleep off, at least that's what he thought. He looked down at his feet, they dangled a little above the floor, he could touch the tile with his big toe if he wanted to, but instead he just stared at the space between his feet and the tile, cursing slightly for his height, and listing the things he had to have special made armor because he was shorter than his brothers.

_Sometimes I regret being young, I'm too short to reach the floor, I get made fun of by the others, and I always get the bottom bunk,_ Runt thought as he pulled his boots on and then started putting on the rest of his body suit and armor. He felt a little happy though, uncontrollably happy to be precise, he didn't know why, but for some reason, he was filled with joy, he finished putting on the armor and walked into a refresher, to take a look in the mirror, his dark brown hair flopped over his ears, and the longer strands that, even when gelled back, would fall down his face, could now reach his eyes, and he wondered when the last time he had a decent haircut. Taking a comb he found he brushed his hair back and placed his helmet on. Turning it on the moment he heard the small clicking or tapping of the helmet to, whatever it was that it had hit. He ran his fingers over the faded markings of Jaig eyes, he didn't want to remember how he got them ,and why he got them, it was a mark of honor, something to be proud of, but, he felt like he didn't deserve it, sure he was one of the first clones, sure he was trained in every situation known possible to man, but, he didn't feel like he deserved these marks, no, there were men out there lying dead on a field somewhere forgotten who deserved these marks more than he did. He didn't deserve marks for living this long, for not being able to follow his brothers on the first battle, for being transferred from planet to planet, so what, he saved his men from dying one day, so what he proved that he had "the right stuff" as the trainers had said, did any of that matter? There were thousands of brother who had 'the right stuff' plenty who deserved to have these eyes, why was he given them?

He closed his eyes, and Angel came to his mind, in his mind she had wrapped her arms around his neck, telling him that he did deserve these eyes, that he was the bravest man she had known, and will sacrifice himself for others. Runt touched the place where her hands would have draped over he felt better, a little alone, but better, even though it was just his imagination, he felt better, and he walked out to meet the rest of Torrent Company.

Three months before order 66

It wasn't a major battle, no, it wasn't a minor battle either, but since the last newly appointed Jedi knight died in battle shortly after getting a legion of their own, and since we had received orders to help out generals Enta, and Tanfe, Angel was dispatched there was well, a week before the 501st got word, everyone was ready to help, so willing to shoot some tinnies.

Ahsoka paced the ground in front of Rex, she was upset that she was still a padawan, while others are becoming knights, even Barriss was a knight, Angel was the first to be knighted out of the small group of female Jedi, but she had to constantly talk to the elders, telling them everything she knew, especially if she had a recent dream of her past.

"This isn't fair, why must I be the only one who isn't a knight?" she had asked once to her master, who had only chuckled and said something along the lines of.

"You still have much to learn."

Now the padawan paced the hall worried for Angel, and now more upset at her not becoming a knight, she was every bit the Jedi as Sada, and Offee, she could have been a great knight. Rex pulled her over to him, and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you're still a padawan," he said calmly.

She looked up at him, hurt, and angry, but looking into his eyes, she realized why he was glad, and she had to admit, she was glad to, she wrapped her arms around his midsection, and smiled, she had gotten taller, and her head tails had gotten longer, so Rex had commented, she had never paid much attention to them.

"Why?" she asked wanting to hear her beloved say the words they both knew was the answer.

"Because that's more time I have with you, you can be transferred, General Skywalker is possessive, and would most likely want to keep me by his side no matter what, so I'm glad, that you haven't left me yet."

"I'll never leave you," she said pushing herself away, just enough to look into his eyes, and she ran her smooth fingers across his face, her fourth finger outlining his jawline.

"Never?" he asked.

"As long as you promise to never leave me," she smiled.

"I swear, I will never leave your side," he smiled taking her hand and kissing it. They parted soon, allowing both to get ready for whatever was waiting for them when they came out of hyperspace.

A fleet of seven republic ships had been rendered to three. Repairs were being made, but they knew that without help, they would be picked off in another attack. Angel was calming down the Twi'Lek Jedi who was general Enta. She was a decent shade of blue, and gray eyes were filled with anger and regret. Angel rubbed her arms and spoke comforting words to her; she waved for Lucky who stood in front of the two women in no time at all. Angel told Lucky to watch Enta now, that he reported to her till further notice, at first fear was in his eyes, but he soon got over It. angel wouldn't do anything to put her brother in danger. Enta thanked her and asked if her commander could be given a true funeral, Angel nodded her head, there was going to be a lot of names today, and she wasn't looking forward to it. She walked to the next hanger where the Jedi knight Tanfe was being tended to by Spaz. Angel nodded her head and then went over to meet with her old friends.

"You look like you have seen better days," Anakin teased.

Angel smiled warmly at him. "I have, yes, but, I'm sure as hell glad to see you guys, it's been far too long."

"This isn't a family reunion; you lost more than half your fleet, are you alright?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll be fine after some rest, right now, we all just need some rest, but, can I ask of a favor Master Skywalker?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow and looked at Angel as she shifted her weight on either foot. "Sure, what is it?" Anakin asked.

"Can I borrow Runt for a while, I seem to be out of command troopers, and I'll need all the help I can get right now," she said almost breathlessly.

"I think you should rest."

"I'll rest when I sent the brave men off the mando way," she argued a new spark of energy flowing though her tired body.

Anakin thought about it for while then sighed shaking his head. "Fine, from this day on until you no longer needs him, Runt is your commander," he smiled.

Angel smiled brightly, and was helped up by Runt who was also overjoyed by the turn of events. He helped angel to the bridge where she would do the ceremony, it was tradition, on the leviathan, for soldiers, brothers, who have passed, and, she had never in her time serving these men, had she ever not held one, but she hadn't had to hold one of such a magnitude since the ambush that took her former master from her. She remembered that day, she still kept the left glove of Kane and the right from Drill, they were once part of her happy little family, and it pained her every day when she repeated their names. She spoke in mando'a first, fluently, without any hint of mistake, and then repeated herself in basic, her gentle voice boomed through every hall, and every room, on every ship. She didn't say the names of every man that had died, but the ones she knew, and she had asked that in the parts that she paused, that the others, who remember the fallen, would say their names, adding to the list of brothers gone. In the end of it all, which was a long time, she was relying solely on Runt's assistance. She smiled slightly as she spoke the last words.

"These men will live on in our hearts, we will never forget their sacrifices to bring peace to the galaxy, they will continue to live, as we continue our fight, as we continue on," she paused, and every man in the 130th began to recite the chant Angel and her brothers took up to give them strength in the upcoming battle. ""We fight for the fallen, we live for family, truth, and justice, we continue our path for the promises of a brighter future," normally she would have cheered, but she was just too tired to even try, and when everything settle down, she fell back in Runt's arms, and he carried her back to her room, never leaving her side, while everyone else planned their counter attack, now that the crew was rallied up, and all.

Hours, days maybe, Angel didn't know when she woke, just that she was glad to be awake, and full of energy, she was hungry, and thirsty, and…itchy? What happened to her to cause her to be so damn itchy? That was when she noticed a bacta pad on her arms and back. She looked around confused what the hell happened while she was asleep? Or…was there a time she had woken up? And she just doesn't remember? She shook her head and went to the refresher to take care of business, then walked back into her room, smiling as she saw her beloved walking in with a tray of food.

"Care to tell me what happened to me?" she asked.

Runt looked up at her ready to just drop the tray and hug her, but he kicked his feet at the ground and sighed. Placing the tray down he reached a hand out to her, and she gladly took it.

"we went against Grievous, and Ventress, again, and they had a lot more toys then we had expected, we lost some more troops, and you felt the pain in your sleep, subconsciously you woke up and started fighting, you took a fighter too, everyone thought you were okay, since you never show your eyes, they didn't know you were asleep, and you got hit bad."

Angel blinked she couldn't believe that she did that, she shook her head, but it did make sense of the bacta, she turned her head to him and smiled. "I missed you, you now I had a horrible dream, which I was taken out of your life, and I realized how much I need you, that just not being with you makes my heart sink."

There was a long pause, and Runt kissed her forehead. "Are you coherent?" he asked.

She tilted her head down and seemed to be staring at her hands, which she turned this way and that, then pinched herself, making a face at the little pain. "Yes, commander, I'm coherent."

"Good, cause I have been waiting for this for a very long time," Runt said as he stood up and removed the bandana, kissing her closed eyelids. "Will you open them for me?" he asked.

"Only for you," she replied softly.

Runt had taken out the small black box again, the same one from Kamino, and he went on one knee. He looked up at her and smiled.

"From the moment I met you, you have turned my world upside down, and inside out, you made sense of the senseless, and your compassion and love, is amazing." He started; he took another deep breath and continued. "I realized, the longer I was away from you, the angrier I became, and the more frustrated life was, you make me smile when I don't want to, and you are the only one who can keep me calm, I can't seem to see myself without you, and it bugs me to know that you are so close, yet so far away, Angel Sada, you stole my heart, will you do me the honor and marry me?" he asked opening the small box revealing the diamond ring he had been gifted a long time ago on Coruscant, the one with the red and blue gems on either side. He looked up at Angel as he waited for an answer.

Angel was trying so hard not to cry, because Jedi don't cry, but she was so happy, her right finger rested on her bottom lip "y-yes, of course I will," she smiled brightly, her voice a soft whisper.

Runt smiled up at her, and took the ring out of the box, and slid it onto her ring finger, his smile becoming wider as he took the moment to stare down at the ring on her hand. The next thing he knew he was on the floor being hugged to death by his wife to be. Angel didn't wait for Runt to stand up, overjoyed, proud, and jumpy; she attacked her love, wrapping her arms around his neck and falling down onto the floor. Runt laughed loudly hugging her back, and the two shared a deep passionate kiss, separating only to breath. Angel pulled back and Runt laughed again.

"You would love me, and want me as a wife?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Do I have to change something, or will you take me just as I am?"

"As long as you take me just as I am," he smiled pressing his lips to hers to keep her from asking anymore questions. "I already made up my mind, a long time ago, I don't care if you're a Jedi, I don't care if you have been experimented on, and I don't care if the world is on fire and everything gets turned upside down, I will always love you."

**and now you know why its called just as i am, just kidding, i thought it would be cool to end this chapter like this, i thought it would be cute, ah, simply adorable, and believe it or not, there are people who can do things in their sleep, its freaky, my sister did it once, lucky, i just talk in my sleep *pouts* anyhoo, this chapter was a little hard, and i had to debate over typing up a battle or just skipping to the aftermath, and so, i decided to skip to the aftermath, about the attack on the three new generals, well, to say least, it was a hard pull, ventress was given a fleet, and aid from Grievous, Angel was the last before Anakin, and she helped push them back, but as you know it did its damage. anyways hope you enjoyed it**


	17. something extra

A wedding to remember~

Two days before order 66

they forgot the day, the time, it was sometime in January, the snow was still fresh on Mandalore, and all was silent, and beautiful, the wedding was a small one, only close friends. Runt was surprised that their superiors hadn't found out, but he didn't care, not yet anyways, everyone stopped talking amongst themselves, as the music began to fill their ears, and Angel was led to the alter by Master Soo, she wore a white gown, the front of the skirt was short, while the train stayed at standard size, the top was like her original outfit, the one Runt first saw her in, her hair was in tight curls that bounced as she walked, her father's headband was holding up half of her hair, and for the first time, she wasn't wearing any blindfolds. The vial covered her face, and she kept her eyes closed. Runt wore his armor, newly painted in the 130th color, his helmet at his side, underneath his arm, he held his hand out to her, and she gladly took it. The ceremony was traditional Mandalorian, and was repeated in basic for those who didn't know, Angel began to cry, there was no hiding the joy she had when they recited their vows and slid the rings on their fingers. Runt looked at her with tenderness in his eye, as he pulled the veil back, and took her face in his free hand.

"Only for you will I open my eyes willingly," she said softly, then opened her eyelids, her red and blue eyes seemed off, they were out of focus, and it seemed they had been tampered with.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Not now, not on our wedding," she smiled.

Runt sighed, they knew it was only going to make him mad, so he bit his lip and smiled remembering only his love for her, and how happy she made him. He kissed her patiently, and she pushed into the kiss.

The audience began to applaud, some of the people even cried, and as the two newlyweds walked off, Angel felt something tug at her, and she turned to see the three women who had entered her life when she met Runt. They were smiling, and it seemed that the wounds that were once on their bodies were gone.

_You did it, congratulations, now we can rest knowing that the future will be a loving one, _the older one said.

_No matter how bumpy it may get,_ added the smaller one.

The other nodded her head, and looked to her side, and a tall man easily identifiable as a republic trooper walked next to her, he took hold of her hand and smiled _I missed you Maria_ he said kissing her hand. Another man came into view he was a bit taller than the first and wore the sith cloaks, the mando symbol on his exposed chest plate. He came up behind the second girl, the one who had that huge bow on her back, and hugged her kissing her head and smiling, _happy now my love?_ He asked. The last girl turned around and seemed to be walking, her long robe flowing along with her, and as if they were still alive, a mando bounty hunter flew down with a jetpack, and walked alongside her, his fingers entwined with hers as they faded away.

"So, are those the people who have been bothering you?" Runt asked.

"Yeah, not anymore though, I think, we broke their karma," she smiled.

"How so?"

"We succeeded where they had failed," she replied softly.

**alright i just had to add this, i thought it would be cool, i needed to bring back the dead girls i had in one of the chapters, they had taken quite the liking to her, and was telling her how she wasn't going to die, that she had to set things right, cause one of them made an epic fail, which will be in another fic, *sighs* i know i do this a lot, work on one fanfic, and end up coming up with five more while i'm in the middle of it **

**anyways this is the last for this story i swear! no more, so be happy you don't have to read this badly written story again.**


End file.
